Madara Uchiha's Son
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: Ren Uchiha was the eight-year-old son of of Madara Uchiha, he hated his parents more than anything, he had a secret for a while of a servant he met who he called 'mother' but when his father found out. She was forced to be his personal maid, can love bloom in Madara's heart of steel for a woman that isn't his wife? Rated M for a messed up family MadaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Izuna shook his brother awake.

"Anii-Sama, you do realise that you hardly ever spend time with your son don't you?"

Madara rolled over and glared at his younger brother.

"If he wants to spend time with me, he will." He answered. "Now leave me alone."

"You fought again, didn't you?" Izuna guessed. From the look on Madara's face, he had guessed correctly. "Make it up to him, he's your only son and you need to get along with him."

"I said-"

"I know what you said, now get out of bed and go find him, apologise." Izuna smiled sadistically. "Now."

Onyx eyes met onyx eyes.

"No, not until he comes back to me on his knees." Madara growled.

"You hit him." Izuna said; it wasn't a question. Madara said nothing, only confirming Izuna's words.

"Get out."

Izuna sighed and left the dark and musty room of the Uchiha Leader's lair. In one swift move, Madara removed his covers and cleaned himself in freezing cold water. Then brushed his long black hair that seemed to spike everywhere no matter what he did, it gave him a wild look that made all the ladies go crazy for him.

Madara then threw on training clothes and headed down to the court where is soldiers waited for him to train them. He was going to give them hell, Izuna should have known better than to mess with him in the mornings.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ren ran down the corridors and out the building clutching his upper arm, it hurt, like it was broken. But that was the worst-case scenario.

Yuzuki was kneeling by the herb beds to the side of the meadow, occasionally throwing weeds into the bucket. She had long black hair just like the Uchiha, but with a purple tint and a slack braid that ran down her back and two locks that framed her face. She wore the maids' uniform of a plain cotton kimono and an apron when necessary.

She turned just in time to see the little eight-year-old just before he leapt into her arms and buried his face into her chest to muffle cries of tears. Immediately Yuzuki dropped her spade and put her arms around him and held him close.

"Do I know you?" She asked, not recognising him, it wasn't surprising, Ren was always forced to train and had no time to wonder around the residence. Seeing him was pure coincidence. He shook his head; that was when Yuzuki noticed his arm injury. She sat down cross-legged so Ren could sit on her lap and rolled his sleeve up.

It wasn't as bad as she had thought, there was a lot of blood, both dried and fresh, but the injury was mostly clean and it could have been a lot deeper. Yuzuki placed Ren on her hip and carried him to the stream and placed him on the ground and pulled out a large handkerchief and began ripping it up, then wet a new handkerchief and cleared off the blood. To her relief, the injury was a medium deep kunai cut, horizontal across her upper arm. Yuzuki began bandaging up the wound.

"What's your name?" She asked the boy, he looked like a miniature version of Madara Uchiha, complete with loose training clothes and wild long black hair.

"I was told not to talk to strangers from out of the residence." Ren replied.

"But I don't live out of the residence anymore, I live in the log houses just within the Uchiha boundary." Yuzuki answered.

"Ren Uchiha." He mumbled. Yuzuki blinked, this boy was the son of Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha and heir to the clan, but he was an injured boy and came crying to her arms.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ren Uchiha, my name is Yuzuki. She bowed slightly and looked up smiling. "All done by the way." She gestured to his injury. "Try and get a professional to look at it."

Ren shook his head urgently.

"What wrong with that?" Yuzuki asked.

"Father said that going to healers is shameful, if I can't handle the pain than I am not worthy." Ren babbled.

"… Not worthy of what?" Yuzuki said.

"I don't know," Ren hung his head, embarrassed and red in the face.

"Well I'm not a healer, so it isn't shameful to come to me if you get hurt again. Try not to put too much pressure on your wound, it'll open and start bleeding again and refresh the bandages in a couple days." Yuzuki instructed, Ren nodded and stood, feet together and hands on his thighs.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, just try not to get hurt again," she rummaged in her bag and pulled out something. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Ren did and he was told, he felt something like and round land on the flat of his palm. He opened his eyes. The object was like a coin, on one side was a crescent moon, and the other was blank. It didn't look valuable; it was made of copper.

"It's my good luck present to you, the crescent is to represent my name which means 'gentle moon'." Yuzuki smiled.

"Thank you," Ren replied, eyes wide in surprise.

"This isn't your first time receiving a present is it?" Yuzuki asked.

"No, no one has ever given me something like this before though, I am used to people doting on me all the time, but they never are happy that I have them. Thank you."

Yuzuki smiled. "You're welcome, Ren-Sama." Ren frowned.

"Don't call me that." He ordered, then flushed a little and said. "Call me Ren-Kun, may I call you Oka-San?" He asked.

"Mother?" Yuzuki said a little surprised. "Don't you already have a mother?" Honestly she didn't know much about Uchiha history.

"By blood, _but she will never be my mother_." Ren growled.

"You should try getting along with your real mother." Yuzuki said sternly.

Ren replied with a shake of his head. "I could never get along with _her_."

"Try." Yuzuki tried to persuade him.

"No. Why am I even having this conversation with a stranger!" He yelled furiously and stood up. Yuzuki looked down depressed. "I thought you were different, not like the others. I-I thought you were like me!"

Yuzuki stood and pushed Ren back down so he was sitting on the slope and they were eye level since she was further down.

"I know you hate to hear it, but shouting doesn't help anything or anyone." Yuzuki said looking into his onyx eyes with silver ones of her own.

"Fine." He said grudgingly and looking away. "_Oka-San._"

Yuzuki laughed lightly. "Alright, you can call me that and I won't ask why either. Shouldn't you be in the main household now?"

"I can do what I like for half the day, the rest is with my father training. But I won't be going today." Ren replied almost mysteriously.

"You don't get along with your father, do you?" Yuzuki sighed. Ren shook his head in answer. "Would you start shouting if I tried to get you two to get along?" Ren glared and nodded stiffly. She laughed. "Alright." She raised her hands in surrender. "I give up, I see you're just the stubborn type who hates or loves someone. I won't try to change who you are. The only thing on my mind is the lecture and punishment the head maid will do to me if I don't weed this herb bed by lunch."

Ren watched as she got up and began weeding again, it was almost lunch; there was no way she'd get it done in time. He rolled up his sleeves and joined her on the grass without a word.

"Thanks," Yuzuki said.

It wasn't long before the deep bell rang and lunch began, Yuzuki stood, Ren was still with her and the herb bed was finished.

"Thank you again Ren, I couldn't have done this without you." She said gratefully.

Ren held up her good luck coin. "It's only because of this that we finished. Thank you Oka-San."

Yuzuki smiled. "Enough with the thanks, we've both had are fair share, anymore and I'll have to thank you again." Ren laughed, darted forward and gave her a brisk hug and left before she could embrace him back. But from what she could see of him as he left, he was happy, embarrassed, but happy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Izuna had organized a _social_ time for Madara every day and unfortunately for Ren; that meant that he had to be there with his repulsive mother and half of the Uchiha council, lots of boring grown ups and no people his age. He had been forced to grow up faster than a normal Uchiha would which was triple the time of a normal kid from a village without shinobi.

The social event was lunch.

Ren put on a better pair of clothes for a more prestigious occasion and sat down next to his mother and Council member Yuushen. It was better than sitting next to his father.

His mother and father ignored him the entire time, uncle Izuna smiled at him once and said.

"Ren, my dear nephew, is there anything you've done that I should know about?"

Ren immediately put on his poker face. "No uncle, not as far as I know of."

That was what being an Uchiha was all about, no emotions, according to father, they were a weakness and according to councillor Arata, emotion could be shown outside battle and fights and since Ren didn't want to do anything to do with his father, he went with what Arata said, except when his father was around. He didn't want to fight again.

Izuna gave up on conversation on Ren; he turned to his sister in law.

"Midori-Chan, how are you finding the Uchiha Household?" He asked.

"Oh, the place is wonderful, everyone is so polite and considerate, and it's very peaceful, I'm sure that my stay here will be delightful." Ren's mother replied.

"Tch," Ren grunted.

"Did you say something Ren-Kun?" Asked Izuna.

"Yes, I didn't quite catch that." Madara smiled. Not a good sign, obviously he was still mad that he had left the training court.

"I didn't say anything," Ren said through his teeth.

"Really? I'm pretty sure you did," replied Madara.

"I didn't." Growled Ren.

"Don't deny it, boy." Said Madara, his eyebrows were knitted together in irritation.

Ren slammed his hands down on the table.

"Fine. I said my disbelief. Oka-Sama! You'll never find it peaceful here; you hate it! You hate that the men don't sworn at the sight of you and you hate that there aren't enough shops and you don't want to stay! You never will!" Ren yelled and ran from the room as fast as he could, his bowl of soup dripping onto the exquisite carpet and staining.

Madara stood.

"I'll deal with this." He simply said and left the room calmly.

"He takes after his father," Izuna said and sighed. He hoped Ren wouldn't go to his usual hiding spots, 'cause there was going to hell to pay.

Madara opened the door to Ren's room, his son lay on his bed hugging his pillow and crying. The elder Uchiha strode right up to the bed and grasped Ren by the throat with the crimson of the Sharingan in his eyes.

"How dare you humiliate me like that," his voice boomed and filled the room with a black aura. "It's about time you learned a lesson from me."

Madara tossed the boy slightly in the air and punched him square in the stomach; Ren was about to cry out when Madara covered his mouth with a shirt that he found on the floor. Then he punched again and again and again.

Outside, Midori pressed her ear to the door, she heard the sounds of thuds, and she smirked. Finally Ren was getting what he deserved. He should have known better than to sit between councillor Yuushen and her. Yuushen smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, he leaned down and kissed her lovingly on her neck, jerking his head towards her bedroom, she nodded almost eagerly.

Pain.

It hurt so much, it didn't stop, and the blows just kept coming and coming. When would it stop! It felt like his ribs would crack, break, and crumble. The hot tears had long since run out.

Finally, Madara released him.

"If you ever defy me again, then this," he gestured to Ren. "Will get worse." He grabbed him by the hair and tossed him on the bamboo floor, blood ran out of the poor boy's nose. Madara slammed the door behind him, not one hair out of place.

Ren lay gasping on pillows. There was only one thing he wanted, to see his Oka-San again, his secret mother. Yuzuki. The mother he should have had. In a daze he sat up and crawled towards the window, he managed to open it and fall out, it was only a metre since his bedroom was on the ground floor. He staggered up and began walking; he took the short cut through the forestry and out of sight from the clan. He was sure his father would like that, to keep him out of sight. Forever.

Almost there.

Yuzuki wasn't alone, someone was handing her a bucket and pointing to the rest of the herb beds. Then the pointing woman slapped Yuzuki across the face sharply. She fell to the floor and stayed on the floor she said something… Apologising from her stance on the ground. The pointer left, heading back to the main residence.

As soon as Ren was sure she was gone he came out, Yuzuki was weeding.

"Oka-San." He gasped; speaking was harder than he thought with bruised ribs. Yuzuki gasped in surprise when she saw the state of him.

"What happened to you?" She yelled and pulled him towards the stream.

"Nothing."

"Nothing can't hurt you, people can. Who did this to you?" Yuzuki demanded.

"I can't tell you." Ren said, looking at the ground. "You said that I could come to you for help if I got hurt… Well I have… And you're my Oka-San, thought you'd want to see me more than my mother by birth."

"I course I do." Yuzuki said and took his shirt off.

His chest was a mass of swollen skin and a few cracks where blood oozed. It was bad.

"It was your father who did this, didn't he?" Yuzuki said calmly and re-soaked her handkerchief and gave it to him. "The coolness of the water should stop the swelling and when your skin is back to it's normal size, I'll bandage it up if you still want me to." She explained. Ren nodded. "I have a lot more work to do than last time, so I have to finish that up. You can keep me company if you like." She added.

"I will; can I help you too?" Ren asked.

"Not in that condition, stay put as long as you can and refresh you water in that handkerchief to. That's your job." Yuzuki commanded.

"Understood." Ren said sulkily.

"Well if you're giving me that tone then you're probably feeling much better, keep it up." She smiled and went back to her work, quickly followed by Ren. He sat down close next to her.

Her presence was so soothing, so unlike Madara's suffocating madness that only he seemed to be unaffected by. When Izuna was there, it wasn't as bad though, when Midori was there it just got worse. He didn't even love her anyways, why were they still together? They made the worst couple ever.

"Oka-San?" He asked and rested his head on her arm.

"Uh huh?"

"Tell me about yourself." Ren commanded.

"Ah hah, you're finally curious about me. You know, you should really think about who you call mother. I'm a complete stranger to you."

"…"

"Don't give me that face, its true."

"You're the nicest person I know and if there's anyone, I want you to be my mother… Adopt me." Ren said.

"I can't. You know I can't. And thank you, but I'm sure there's someone as nice as me that you know."

"No. Tell me about yourself." Ren replied.

"… Where to begin… Well I came from a clan too, a clan that travelled, and we were merchants. I was a middle child. My mother died giving birth to my younger sister. My older brother and father died in the Uchiha attack. The twenty odd of us that survived the attack were taken here and forced to work for food and shelter, we can't run because of the tight security. But that didn't stop my cousin from running; he was executed on the spot. I'm sorry Ren, this is grim stuff."

"No, it just gives me a reason to hate my father more." He said.

"What more do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-three," Yuzuki answered. "Mind if you tell me more about your age?"

"I'm eight-years-old. Nine in three months."

"Then I could barely be your mother." Yuzuki said.

"Barely is enough, you're my Oka-San." Ren decided.

"Fair enough, anything else you want to know?" Yuzuki asked.

"Where did you learn to heal?" He demanded.

"It's not healing, its logic, sure I know a few tricks, I pick them up from all around and a few personal experiences of my own, like that time I fell from the oak tree and broke my arm, it felt like is was on fire so I put it under water, it stopped the swelling. Then there was that time when I ignored an injury from a cat and it got infected, I always clean cuts now."

"When did you come to the Uchiha residence?" Ren asked.

"About three years ago." Yuzuki answered.

The two were silent for a while, Yuzuki moved to another bed and began the slow and painful process of weeding all over again. It was a warm summer's day and there was a pleasant light breeze that made it perfect, it was no wonder that Ren fell asleep.

He woke panicked; he hoped that everything hadn't been a dream. He had met Yuzuki hadn't he? He looked down at his not swollen bruises and almost thanked his father he had made them. In front of him was evidence that Yuzuki existed. So where was she? He glanced around. The herb beds had been completely weeded and the bucket was gone and so was she, in her place was a note. Ren scrambled to read it in the dying light of the sunset.

_Ren,_

_My shift is over and I'm expected back at the house, if you need me again, I'll be in log house number seven. Don't knock, just barge in and if you do come, where a hood, if people recognise you there'll be trouble. Remember to change the bandages on your arm and take care of yourself. Try to fully recover before you get injured again, even if it means keeping your mouth shut when you disagree on something. _

_Are you wondering how I know that? It's just the type of person you are Ren and it's a good thing, but not when there are people who disagree with you and have more power. _

_If you want an argument, stay in public. If you don't, stay in public. Madara Uchiha is a leader and like all leaders, he has a problem; his men. I know you're wondering how that is a problem. _

_Well for soldiers to work, they need a leader and a leader they can respect, admire and be inspired by. This means that loosing to underlings is a no for Madara._

_No, don't get ideas by this. Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine. _

_I'll just stop lecturing you, but remember; it's because I love you. Just like a mother does, you're right, I do feel like a mother and your mother specifically. _

_-Yuzuki_

Ren smiled, Yuzuki finally understood and accepted him. He tucked the letter into his kimono and headed back to the main compound, he was lucky his room was away from Madara's and Midori's. Curse them; did they have a shred of humanity left in them? If so, would it ever show itself? They were such hopeless questions that he knew would never be answered; from what he had seen, his parents didn't get along. Both were constantly cheating on one another and that had to be there only similarity besides plain cruelty. His father said he needed to learn a lesson from him, well he had. That it wasn't him that needed the lesson; it was both his parents.

Ren cast off his clothes and looked in the mirror, Yuzuki had really done wonders, his injured arm was already healing and the swelling on his chest was gone, in it's place was ugly bruising. But it could have been worse. Madara had been clever hitting him, if Ren wore a long sleeved shirt, then none of his injuries would show. Yuzuki was right; he cared too much about the family's public appearance. It was so messed up it made him want to hit something. The only thing that got him through the days was luck and that had run out, until Yuzuki came along, it sprouted hope in his heart because that's what friends and family do and she was both.

He lay in bed, unable to sleep in fear of he nightmares he had ever time he slept, sleepily he pulled the lucky coin out from his kimono and grasped it tightly, when he finally did sleep, there were no bad dreams or good ones, just nothing, he was at peace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuzuki splashed water on her face and wiped it clean with a towel, there was no mirror, but that didn't matter too badly since make up was forbidden for servants of the residence. Quickly she donned the uniform and apron and made her way to the servant's hall. The cooks were making rice soup and serving it sloppily into bowls, people were everywhere, and the place was a mess with spilled food on the floor and the stench of sweat and boy funk in the air. Skipping breakfast was the best idea she had got all day… Yuzuki ducked into the job list hall and picked a job from the big basket. The basket was a huge wicker basket full of small wooden strips of wood that had an engraving of a job that had to be done on the compound; it was a tradition that had been up held by Uchiha servants for decades. Yuzuki's job for the day was to clean Madara's Uchiha's bedroom.

Her hand shook, surely she hadn't read right, the room hadn't been cleaned in about a year since people cheated and picked a different job.

"Yuzuki-Chan? Earth to Yuzuki!" Someone waved a hand in front of her face. A girl with short chin length blond hair held back with a hair band and bright green eyes grinned.

"Huh? Saki?" Yuzuki said. He reality hit her, she had to clean Madara Uchiha's bedroom. She was doomed. Doomed, dead and doomed. The blond girl snatched the wooden tab out of her hand.

"Wow, Madara-Sama's room. Would you like to be cremated or buried rotting?" Saki asked cheerfully.

"I'm doomed." Yuzuki said faintly.

"No, you'll be fine." Saki argued.

"But it's four in the morning and I hear that he sleeps in. I'll have to go in there when he's in bed, he's a womaniser!" Yuzuki complained.

"And you'll get to see his sexy body, relax, he won't kill you, his room needs cleaning. Just stay out of his way, you'll be fine, you always are brilliant at helping other people, but with yourself you're hopeless." Saki moaned.

"Thanks, but you're not helping, I'll die!" Yuzuki whimpered. "Besides, I can't go in there while he's sleeping, its… Indecent." She decided.

"I give up, just cheat like everybody else and don't clean that damned room." Saki sighed. Yuzuki's eyebrow twitched, no, she had to do it. She refused to be a cheater.

"I'll go," she said quietly. "Any idea what tools I'll need?"

Saki grabbed her by the hand and dumped a wicker basket full of tool on Yuzuki.

"I have no clue, but these should be useful." She said cheerfully. "No go kick ass!"

Yuzuki set off toward the west compound where all the important Uchiha lay, mostly asleep. She passed a stream, a small waterfall made the bamboo go up and down, the sound of the wood hitting the stone was strangely soothing. The next garden had a huge fountain surrounded by a pond with water lilies sprouting up from he water, again a beautiful sight, just as much as the next, a garden filled with cherry blossom. The full heat of the day wasn't upon them yet, so it felt a little nippy, but surprisingly refreshing.

Soon Yuzuki could hear the sounds of a fight, two people training from what she could see through the bamboo wall. It was amazing. Fire spew everywhere, but it was carefully controlled and didn't set fire to anything. What was more amazing was that they could walk on water, something she had never seen before. It made her wish she had been born a shinobi, she could just sit there for hours, but no, she had work to do and it was getting late. All the more time for Madara to clear out of his room before she had to walk in there and clean.

She took a few bends deeper within the compound and turned into a building, it certainly was grand. It almost shone with cleanness. Yuzuki stopped at a dirtier door and walked into a corridor that had barely any light and was a bit stuffy. In front of her was a pair of double doors, Madara Uchiha's suit.

Softly she knocked on it, almost immediately came her reply.

"Enter." Came the infamous, deep base voice of the leader of the Uchiha Clan. Yuzuki opened the door.

The darkness was suffocating. The curtains were closed, it took her a while for her eyes to adjust, but what she saw was a western style double bed, she could see the dust in the air, but that wasn't what was choking her. She had felt the aura when she was outside the room let alone in the room. Underneath her kimono her knees trembled. On the bed sat Madara under the covers, his long gorgeous hair flowed over his muscled chest and his right eye. Yuzuki almost fell over; somehow she bowed respectfully.

He laughed; it seemed to quake Yuzuki's very bones.

"So one of you finally managed to come here, it's been a year." Madara's said in a bemused voice, Yuzuki bowed in answer. He gestured to the room. "Well start cleaning."

She stumbled into the room and almost tripped over a discarded shirt. The more she looked at the room, the more she hated it, filthy clothes were everywhere, there was dust in the air and clinging to every surface, the walls were painted a deep blue mixed with black and an aquamarine colour. But the worst thing was the man there too. He was so distracting; she just couldn't work with him staring at her the entire time like she was a meal. But she had to work… Or die.

Yuzuki set the basket on the floor and began tossing clothes in it, which was a lot harder than it looked the clothes were everywhere and Madara was still staring. She sneaked a peak at him, he was climbing out of bed, she blushed as he flexed his muscles and clothed himself. He caught her looking. Immediately she looked away and continued working. Madara leaned against the doorframe, amused.

"What is your name, girl?"

Huh? He talked to her? Her? She was a servant.

"Yuzuki, milord." She answered, successfully not stuttering.

"Heh, well Yuzuki-_Chan_." She winced as he said her name with such ease. "Refer to me as Madara-Sama and when you're finished here. Air the room out, scrub down the hall outside and do the laundry. Next time, don't wake me at such an hour," he smiled cruelly.

"Of course, as you wish Madara-Sama." Yuzuki said in a rush and bowed, when she looked, Madara was gone. She strode over to the window and opened the curtains and opened the windows. Blissful light shone into the room. She was right, the room was western styled and the wood was dark, not something she was used to.

Yuzuki dampened a cloth and began whipping the film of dust off of the furniture. And so it began, the long and painful process of cleaning. She took a breath of fresh air out the window and turned back when she saw another man, she recognised him as Izuna Uchiha, the brother of Madara. He wore the traditional high colour of the Uchiha on a dark blue shirt and loose black trousers. His hair was out of his eyes and tied in a ponytail, but apart from that, he looked almost exactly like Madara.

"You," he said looking at her. "Did you wake my brother?" He demanded. Yuzuki shook her head.

"I don't think so, he was awake when I came in and watched me, then left." She informed him.

"Well thank you for cleaning up this mess, it's a pig sty isn't it? The others are afraid to come here. Try lighting some incense, it still smells like something died in here." Izuna looked at the pile of clothes, there were a few bloodstains on them, still unclean from war. No wonder the place was filthy.

Yuzuki bowed. "Of course, milord."

"And call me Izuna-Sama." He said.

Like brother like brother. What else could she say?

"Of course Izuna-sama." Yuzuki replied and bowed again.

"You have something you want to tell me," Izuna noticed. "Now is your only time, if it makes you comfortable, you don't have to be formal."

Yuzuki hesitated. "Madara-Sama told me to do the laundry, but I'm not sure how to get blood out of clothing." Izuna laughed.

"Number one rule, never use hot water, it will stain permanently. Since it is so filthy, soak it in cold water for an hour and scrub it out. We soldiers sometimes put a few spoonfuls of salt in, the chemicals react with each other and the blood will dissolve very slowly, but it needs you to scrub. Does that answer you question?" Izuna asked.

"Yes, Izuna-Sama, thank you." Yuzuki bowed.

"Bu you're not finished with your questions." Izuna added.

"I'm always curious, it does not matter." Yuzuki answered. Izuna nodded and left as well. She seemed like a nice girl, if his brother killed her, he wouldn't be too happy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Breakfast was a dull affair, Ren had eaten in his room; he wasn't quite ready to face his father yet. No doubt his would still being a foul mood, it would be best to stay clear of the west compound for a few days. He slipped out through the window and headed to the meadow with the herb beds only to discover that Yuzuki wasn't there. She was a servant and servants had different jobs every day so she was somewhere else and Ren had no idea where she was. Gloomily he walked round the compound thinking places where she'd be, of course. He ran as fast as he could over the building rooftops and to the log houses, it was possible she hadn't started work yet.

Key word: possibly

Ren found the log houses empty, there had to be a way that he could find her. As much as he hated to admit it, but Madara had taught him usual things, his methods were despicable, but they worked. Ren sat down on a rock cross-legged and meditated. There were hundreds of chakra signatures in the residence, but he knew roughly what he was looking for, something not very strong. Something probably hidden under a stronger presence, then he found her, in his father's room. Ren's eyes snapped open and he ran, ran like Madara was chasing him.

His… Father's… Bedroom.

What was she doing there? And more importantly, she was hurt, if Madara had hurt her… No. He couldn't have… Just when Ren had found something worth living for, Madara had taken it away from him. Yuzuki. Oka-San. He'd only known her for less than twenty-four hours. Panting Ren skidded to a halt outside the building.

Yuzuki was beating a rug out with a bat; dust was flying everywhere. She coughed, not hearing Ren's arrival.

"Oka-San…" Murmured Ren and automatically and ran towards her and linked his arms around her waist and pulled her close in relief.

"Huh? Ren? Is everything okay?" Yuzuki asked and knelt so they were face to face.

"Yes, but you… Are you hurt? What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" He babbled.

"I'm fine and I know perfectly well it's dangerous, but I've already passed the dangers, I met your father. He's…"

"Evil, sadistic, demented, arrogant, vile?" Ren offered; Yuzuki smiled softly.

"Intoxicating, I can see why people look up to him, but I don't think I could be in the same room with him for more than an hour and not scream." She replied.

"And he's not a satanic demon?" Ren said suspiciously. "He hasn't got you too has he?"

"What? No, Madara-Sama was responsible for killing my family; I could never forgive him for that." Yuzuki answered.

"Whew." Ren sighed relieved and sat down on a nearby bench while Yuzuki continued beating the dust out of the rug. It was silken and embroidered magnificently she wished had had a different weapon to use against it; the bat might ruin it.

"Did you remember to change your bandages?" Yuzuki asked. Ren shook his head. "If you fetch me some cloth, I'll bandage it up for you again for you." Ren nodded and set off in search of cotton.

Yuzuki headed inside and placed the rug on the freshly washed floor. Then she pulled the pillows, blanket and sheets off the bed and threw them in the pile of dirty cloth in general. The pile was massive; she had ended up putting the curtains on the pile as well. She heard the door close and lock, Yuzuki turned, but not fast enough.

"You've done quite the marvel here and not even finished. You're quite something Yuzuki of the dead travelling merchant Clan." Said the man of her nightmares. A hand pushed her on the bed and she was straddled in an instant. "Exactly what connection do you have with my son?" His voice paralysed her underneath him. She started to quiver on controllably. "Well? I asked you a question."

"I have none." Yuzuki lied.

"Then what is this?" Madara placed a copper coin with a crescent moon on one side on her palm. He lucky charm she had given Ren.

"I don't know," she continued to lie. Madara took the coin back and grasped her wrist in his hand. In one swift move he snapped it.

"Stop lying and I may go easy on you," his voice was smooth, dangerous, not angry, almost amused and low. Inviting.

"N-n-no," Yuzuki stuttered. It hurt, it really hurt, she felt tears brim and overflow, hot, salty tears.

"Stop crying, this is your fault." Madara snapped, he couldn't quite place it, but tears made him… Edgy. Yuzuki gasped a little, the tears came down but they were silent. He grasped her throat in a vice grip, one small twist and she was dead, simple as that. Her life was literally in his hand.

"Sharingan." He growled. Normally he would get the truth from a victim by torture, it was more pleasing to him. "Look at me."

Shakily Yuzuki did as she was told. She'd never seen the Sharingan up close, it was… Breathtakingly, she'd never seen anything like it before. And then… She couldn't see, everything was black, I was like she had her eyes closed; she tried blinking but it made no difference. She felt Madara's presence; it was everywhere, like she was inside him.

Suddenly she was weeding again, then Ren came crying, she tended his wounds, they talked, and he left. He came to her again bleeding swollen and bruised, she took care of him and he fell asleep against her. She was beating the rug, he came to her, they talked and he left.

She was sharply slapped across the face, it wasn't refreshing, it just plain hurt, but her vision was back.

"What happened?" She gasped, she was still straddled by Madara, he ignored.

"So he refers to you as mother instead of calling Midori-Chan that?" He said to himself, he smiled with a curl twist at the corner of him mouth. "How quaint." He leaned forward so their noses touched and their eyes met, no matter what she did; she couldn't look away from his onyx orbs. He leaned back. "Yes, you have what it takes to be his mother, but not my wife, which means you'll never be his mother, remember that."

Yuzuki said nothing, just tried to contain her trembling.

"Any last words," he drawled.

The door flew open and in came Ren. "Get your hands off her!" He bellowed.

"Or what?" Madara smirked and tightened his grip around her throat.

"Sharingan!" Ren yelled in his rage and for the first time, the crimson Uchiha pride appeared in his eyes. A look of surprise flitted across Madara's face.

"Very well," Madara stood up, "I will grant you that wish, but not forever." He added darkly.

Yuzuki took her chance and fled from the bed, Madara caught her by her broken wrist, and she gave a muffled scream of pain. "I didn't give you permission to leave." He said, back to his calm demeanour.

"Permission to leave Madara-Sama?" Yuzuki asked and gave the best bow she could with the wind knocked out of her and a broken wrist, which was still in his grip. He released her.

"Not quite yet." He glared at Ren. "Leave boy." He glared back and slowly left.

"You will finish cleaning this room, I don't want to see one spec of dirt or there will be punishment." At that point Yuzuki became acutely aware of her wrist. "You will be my personal maid, this requires you services at any time I ask and do whatever I say, where I go, you go. Understand?" Madara added. Yuzuki nodded. "When you've finished everything here, move your belongings to the room next door, you never know when you'll be needed."

_What?_

"Of course… Madara-Sama." Yuzuki said quietly and bowed.

Madara smirked at her despairing face and left the room, letting the door slam. Yuzuki fell to her knees, it was useless, every hope that she ever had of getting out of the hellhole that was the Uchiha residence was gone. Fate was cruel.

Silent tears fell and this time, it wasn't in physical pain, it was inside, her heart. Everything… It was an irreparable mess, but no matter what, she was glad she had met Ren even if the rest of her life was pointless, she could at least help Ren make his worth while, one day Madara would die and Ren would be the one to take over the clan but Yuzuki wouldn't be here, she'd be dead, in the ground as a rotting corpse or perhaps Madara would toy with her for a few days and kill her then. What was she now? A toy? Servant? No, she was a slave and doomed.

To be continued…

**Author's note:**** I edited this to the best of my ability, so I'm sorry if there are still little nips here and there that makes the fanfiction not perfect. Hope you enjoyed, if so, please do me a favour and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Guess

Yuzuki dumped her belongings on her new bed, her new room was medium sized, slightly smaller than Madara's so it was quite large and it was far better then sharing a log house with no walls with girls _and_ boys where most people didn't have time to shower. She supposed being Madara's personal slave had its perks. She glanced at her bandaged wrist, who was she kidding? It was hell. She'd never get to see Saki or the other servants ever again. And what did Madara mean by personal servant? And what did he mean by 'services'? He had a wife!

The room had a large window with faded blue curtains and a sliding door, she opened the cupboard and found a futon for two. Yuzuki dragged it out and lay it down carefully on the floor, ignoring that it was for a couple. She could only hope that Madara was being generous in personal space.

Since the room was right next to Madara's, there was wood chime bell thing that her new master rang every time he needed her. There was a knock on the door; it opened to admit an elderly Uchiha woman and Saki.

"You must be Yuzuki of the dead merchant clan… I am Asuka Uchiha, since you are new here, there are certain principles that you must obey and new rules and rules that you may now ignore." She croaked.

"I understand, is there a list?" Yuzuki replied and bowed slightly.

"No, I will tell you. But first, have you heard of Cho Uchiha?" Asuka replied.

"No, milady." Yuzuki answered.

"Cho was Madara's last personal maid, she lasted eleven months." Asuka stated.

"I don't understand." Said Yuzuki confused.

"The rules, if you break them, you will be punished severely. Cho-Chan broke three of them and her punishment led to suicide. I'm warning you youngster. Do not break the rules." Asuka said and placed a basket on the floor.

"What are the rules?" Yuzuki asked.

"They are expectations. Always stay by Madara-Kun's side, obey his every word, live and die for Madara-Kun. Besides his family, you are the closest person he has. You will always be with him, so if the enemy get a hold of you, you may be forced to tell his secrets, if you are in a position like that. Eat this." Asuka held out a tiny brown bottle, Yuzuki shook it slightly. Pills… She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "And die, no hesitation. You will always be Madara-Kun's and you can't be anyone else's, this is a responsibility that must be upheld at every cost. He may ask you to kill for him, use you, and do anything to you. You must bare it. Your life does not matter now, you live for Madara-Kun."

Yuzuki didn't say anything. That went against every principle she had ever had, she lived for her sister and herself. She'd always expected she'd make it out of the Uchiha residence. To live and die for someone she detested? She couldn't do it, he was directly responsible for the death of most of her clan and family, he last parent, her brother. Everyone. And it was his fault. Yuzuki bowed her head.

"I understand." She said calmly, wild thoughts running through her head.

"One last thing," Yuzuki looked up and met the elder's onyx eyes. "Cho-Chan was the bravest of the personal maids, she lasted the longest." In other words. Eleven months, if she could surpass that, then she could do anything and finally gain the Uchiha's respect.

"I'm not your Cho-San, I can last more than a year." Yuzuki replied. Asuka smiled.

"Care you have a bet?" She answered; Yuzuki raised an eyebrow. "If you last a year, then I will ensure your life. But if you loose, then your life belongs to me to for what ever I ask." She smiled knowingly; Yuzuki shuddered. Madara and her were defiantly related.

"You know what? I'll take you up on that offer." Yuzuki said.

"Looking forward to it, Yuzuki-Chan. In that basket is your tools and uniform. Enjoy, being Madara-Kun's personal maid is actually quite a luxury." Asuka replied and left the room, sliding the door shut behind her. Saki smiled from the doorway, she had been there all along, and in one swift move she ran and gave Yuzuki a massive, long strong bear hug.

"Yuzuki-Chan!" She sobbed.

"Saki-Chan," Yuzuki replied softly and rubbed a hand over her back comfortingly. "You do realise that I can see you sometimes don't you?" Saki stopped crying.

"But not enough!" She wailed.

"I agree, but there's nothing I can you about that." Yuzuki uttered. Saki drew back and looked Yuzuki up and down and frowned.

"What?" Yuzuki asked curiously. Saki grinned goofily.

"Madara-Sama only has one personal maid and that's you, that means your uniform is going to amazing!"

Yuzuki mentally face-palmed, she should have guessed, she watched as Saki excitedly pulled out make up from the basket, blades or sorts, the type she saw the Uchiha train with yesterday. The uniform was a deep blue with a white sash and traditional wooden sandals with white stockings.

"Nope, it's… Beautiful!" And Saki pushed Yuzuki down and attacked her with a makeup brush. When she was finished Saki handed her a mirror, she had done a good job with the eyeliner and mascara, not at all messy or terrible. Slightly smoky, Saki had left her lips their natural pink colour and since her skin was famously flawless, that too.

"OWW!" Yuzuki complained as Saki yanked her hair into a bun with two locks dangling down to frame her face. "PERVERT!" She yelled as Saki stripped her down and made her put on the new uniform.

When she had her final look in the mirror, it wasn't all that bad, she actually looked presentable, like one of the lower class Uchiha. Yuzuki sighed.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"No problem, now tell me about Madara-Sama." Saki demanded happily, a smug smile on her face.

"He's an evil, egoistic, arrogant, satanic, ignorant, demonic, narcissistic, paedophilic prick." Yuzuki noticed Saki was staring behind her. "He's behind me isn't he?"

"That's right," came the cool voice of her new master. "It's a pity, I thought that your first order as my servant wouldn't be a punishment," he glared at Saki. "Get out,"

She scrammed like wolves from hell were after her.

"Would you prefer to never see that girl again or never see your little sister?" Madara smirked.

Yuzuki said nothing.

"I'm waiting." He growled.

"Saki-Chan," Yuzuki mumbled, she had only known her for a year and she worked do that her little sister didn't have to.

"You're sister it is."

"What?!" Yelled Yuzuki stepping forward, "Fumiko is my sister you bastard!"

"Exactly," Madara replied, a tone of amusement in his voice. "And you'll have to be punished again, you are to talk to me with respect and nothing less."

Yuzuki winced, fearing that glaring at him would just make her next punishment worse, oh the things she wanted to scream at him…

"Never see that girl again."

No, both Fumiko and Saki? They were the only friends she had; she had made a point to stay away from the other servants and they her… She couldn't live without them, for Kami-Sama's sake, she lived for them, without them she was dead meat and would have died long ago, just as she was inside now. She only had Ren now.

"You really enjoy tormenting me don't you?" Yuzuki faintly. Madara smiled, confirming her question.

"And what makes you think that?" He replied as if he had no idea what she was talking about, then.

"You're smiling…" Yuzuki answered.

Madara laughed. "Yes, making you squirm gives me a certain pleasure."

_You sick bastard!_

"Well hopefully I won't be squirming." Yuzuki replied as boldly as possible.

"You're spunky, Cho-Chan had that too and look where she ended up." Madara purred. Obviously he had been listening through the door. Had he heard he screaming at Saki for being a pervert too? Wait; was there a peephole in the wall between their bedrooms? Could he watch her get dressed? Madara couldn't be a pervert could he?

"I'm not Cho-Chan," Yuzuki said for the second time that day.

"So I hear, we'll see in the future though." Madara answered.

"Yes Madara-Sama," Yuzuki bowed her head, she could feel his glare on her neck.

"Tomorrow we leave for the shinobi village hidden in sand, then in a week I have a formal dinner with the Lord of the Wave nation, we'll leave tomorrow, you'll be coming with me along with councillors Yuushen and Akira. They expect to see me with my family there, that mean's that my wife and my other relative will there accompany Ren-Kun and my brother. Asuka Uchiha, I believe you have met her is my other relative."

"I understand; what must I do?" Asked Yuzuki guessing that she was involved somehow, he always had a way to torture her somehow.

"You won't be seen in public, just like my men. You will keep my room organized there and look after Ren. His guardian is staying here and he won't tolerate anyone else but you."

Oh ho ho… So he needed her. How she wished she could yell 'in your face' at him or something like that.

"As you command." Yuzuki bowed.

"You will also be my food tester," he caught the look on her face. "I am a warlord Yuzuki-Chan, I have enemies. I will test it for poison before hand though; I won't loose another maid. No one else can look after my intolerable son." He explained, Yuzuki nodded, shinobi skills did come in handy. Waiting, if he was testing it for poison, why did he need her? As if reading her mind he replied. "There are many types of poisons, many are being discovered as used against me, you are there for that reason, I can only look at it with my Sharingan."

"Thanks you?" Yuzuki said unsure, it wasn't much reassurance, Madara laughed.

"Don't thank me yet, there's more." Madara continued.

Oh rats…

"After the meeting, we will stay a week and then visit the land of snow where Midori-Chan's parents are." He said in a flat voice, his usual amused voice was gone, in its place was an emotionless stork. Oh Midori can't be happy about that.

"I know what you're thinking, trouble and no, don't even try it." Madara met her silver eyes. Damn. Yuzuki looked away, his stare was intense.

"Understood." Yuzuki said calmly. Anger boiling up in her, he had taken Saki and Fumiko away from her!

Madara slid open the door, "I'll ring if I want you." And left her to it.

Yuzuki clenched her fist, Fumiko, Saki. She had to see them; maybe she could get someone to pass along a message. But they were her only friends; there was no one else that she could rely on to get the message across.

Who?

Before she knew it her feet had taken her automatically to the meadow with the herb beds and the stream, the place where she had met Ren. Underneath the oak tree by the stream someone was sitting poking the water with a branch. As Yuzuki came closer she saw who it was. Ren. He looked depressed.

"Ren, what's wrong." Yuzuki sat down next to him and pulled him close with an arm.

"It's my fault oka-san. Every time I get close to someone or something, otou-sama steals it away and ruins them or it." He turned into her chest to hide his face.

"Madara-Sama won't break me. Never, it's about time someone showed him that he isn't almighty." Yuzuki replied and gave him a squeeze.

"He's already broken you,"

"What? He defiantly hasn't." Yuzuki laughed.

"Your wrist." Ren said in a muffled voice and pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Yuzuki burst into laughter. "Huh? Oh that." She whipped tears of amusement from her eyes.

"See, you're crying," Ren argued.

"And laughing, I'm fine Ren-Kun." He smiled when she said his name.

"Hn… You should have that taken care of." He looked at her wrist.

"I'm fine, Ren-Kun."

"Ridiculous, you take care of me and I can't take care of you?" Ren argued.

"That's what mothers do." Yuzuki smiled.

"And it's what shinobi do as well." Ren snapped and folded his arms crossly. "I can protect you better, I have chakra."

"Two words: Girl power." Yuzuki smirked. "'Nuff said."

"… I'm still taking you to Reikan-Sensei." Ren stood and tried to pull Yuzuki to her feet. Failed miserably.

"I thought you said going to doctors was shameful?" Yuzuki twisted his words right back at him.

"For a shinobi, not my oka-san!" Ren yelled loosing his temper, Yuzuki looked into his honestly worried eyes.

"Fine." She put her hands up in surrender. "I'll go, even if it's shameful I have no idea why there's a doctor in the compound anyways…"

"This way," Ren grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through a maze between the houses and into the east compound, a place she had never been before. It was full of houses with no gardens and no planted, it was neat and had gravel almost everywhere pressed into the ground so its wasn't loose, everything was too practical, it was dismal, like being in a different village.

He led her to a house with one floor and the only plants in the entire east compound, mostly medical herbs. Ren opened the doors, inside was a hallway with rooms leading off.

"Reikan-Sensei! You have a patient." Ren yelled.

"Second door on your left!" Called back a tenor voice. Ren and Yuzuki entered the specified room. There was a sick bed to the side of the room and shelves covered every wall, each full of equipment, sterilized vials ready to use, books, telescopes, surgery blades of every size, jars with body parts inside, eyes in particular, you name it. In the middle of the room was a table with three chairs around it.

"Ah, Ren-Sama, it's pleasure to see you again." Reikan said and snapped his book closed and looked up.

Yuzuki was surprised to see that Reikan a few years older than her, like all Uchiha his hair and eyes were black, he kept his hair poker straight and waist length at a side parting, he wore a light blue kimono and light smile.

"Reikan-Sensei, this is my father's personal maid, Yuzuki. She had a broken wrist." He explained.

"A broken wrist? That shouldn't be two much trouble. Come here," he beckoned. Yuzuki took a seat opposite him and Ren sat down next to her, a worried expression on his face.

"I've told you Ren, I'm fine." Yuzuki said when she noticed his expression.

"Not until you're cleared by me, now show me your wrist. It's not embarrassing." Snapped Reikan. Yuzuki held out her hand while he un-wrapped the bandages, the swelling had gone down massively. But still looked a little tender. "Did you look after it?" He asked curiously.

"Yes,"

"You did an excellent job, there's not much left to do, you're quite talented." Reikan pronounced. Yuzuki smiled gently, and then made a face when he began poking and prodding, the pain was like the sharp twang of a bee sting.

"Can you be more gentle please?" She half complained.

"My apologies, I'm used to dealing with Uchiha and maybe you've noticed, but we are a _very_ proud clan, so they rarely come here, when they do I love to burst their pride bubbles, so I'm never very gentle." Reikan explained.

_Are all Uchiha sadistic?_

"That would explain it," laughed Yuzuki.

"Stay still." Commanded Reikan.

Yuzuki watched as his hands began to glow green, she felt her bones shift and begin to heal; the searing pain was like someone carving a scalpel into her skin coated in vinegar. Yuzuki bit her lip to stop from crying out. Now she understood why the Uchiha never went to the doctor's, the 'shameful' was just an excuse because IT HURT.

"Chakra hurts no matter what you do with it if you aren't a shinobi, for a shinobi who uses chakra in every day life, it like a gentle breeze." Reikan explained.

"In other words, if I were a shinobi this wouldn't have hurt." Yuzuki simplified.

"Correct, now for outsider I charge, but you have no money and you are Madara-Sama's maid so scram, I have no use for freeloaders." Reikan said and stood, showing them to the door.

"Polite isn't he," Ren laughed and said after Reikan slammed the door in their faces. "But I suppose it's his way of showing affection."

"Then I'd hate to be his lover…" Shuddered Yuzuki.

"What?" Ren asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, just having a bad daydream." Yuzuki smiled and flexed her hands; if nothing else, Reikan had done a marvellous job fixing her up.

Ren wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "Oka-san," he mumbled and looked up into her kind eyes, "I will protect you."

Yuzuki ran a hand through his tussled wild hair and held him close. "We will protect each other."

"Good enough for me," Ren said in a muffled voice and leaned back, taking her hand and pulling her ahead.

It was always something he'd always wanted to do, drag his oka-san around the Uchiha residence by the hand and have her laugh every time he made a joke. Ren pulled her into the south compound where he meadow and herb beds were.

"This is our meadow." He sat down by the water; Yuzuki didn't sit. "Oka-san? What's wrong?" he asked panicked and raising. She smiled lightly; Ren leapt up, he knew that smile.

"I'm sorry Ren-Kun, but I have a favour to ask." Yuzuki apologised, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"Oka-san!" Ren yelled.

"I am forbidden to see my only friend and my sister, I can't take it Ren-Kun. I need to contact them." She pulled out a scroll out of her kimono, Ren caught on quickly.

"You want me to give them that scroll."

Yuzuki nodded weakly.

"Why didn't you say so?! Of course I'll help you!" Ren took the scroll. "Where are they now?"

"Fu-Chan is my younger sister, the last in my family, I took the place as servant here so that she wouldn't have to work, and so she'll be around the log houses. Saki-Chan is working somewhere, but the servants' dinner is two hours before yours and she's be free to talk then."

"Isn't that now for your friend?" Ren asked and looked up at the Uchiha silent clock.

"Huh? Yeah," Yuzuki looked around, she could just see the sunset in the distance, she could mostly see the pinks that clouded the skies and the golden colour of he sun as it went over the horizon, it wasn't the prettiest of sunsets, but is was better than most. Ren took the scroll.

"Then I'll think of this as a mission, and like all missions, I'll carry it out no matter what." He knelt and vanished like the Uchiha protégé he was.

Sunset… Oh no, Yuzuki gasped, Madara… She had been gone since lunch, he'd be furious. She began running back to his quarters. What would he do to her, she had been with Ren so would he punish her by taking him away from her? No, she had to be in the shadows of the family meetings, which included Ren, so no. What would he do? Whip, scold's bridle or cat o' nine tails? What? What would it be?

She arrived panting at the quarters, bent over and gasping. Madara was leaning against a pillar, an amused expression on his face and his arms folded. Yuzuki immediately bowed.

"My sincerest apologies for my tardiness, Madara-Sama." She stayed bowed, not daring to look up to see his expression.

"You had your wrist fixed," he stated, it wasn't even a question.

"All to serve you better, Madara-Sama." Still should dared not look up, she heard a laugh; it got louder and roared, it wasn't like the laughs she'd heard before him, not sadistic or fake, it was his real laugh and it made her want to smile.

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"Look up," Madara drawled. Yuzuki did so; Madara stood there was an eyebrow cocked and a smirk. He wore training clothes covered in sweat, basking in glory and obviously in his element. Yuzuki tried not to stare, why did her master have to be so handsome… Why did all Uchiha have to?

"What else do you command?" Yuzuki asked, heir had to be something he wanted.

Madara smirked and straightened. "Run me a bath, then find me a suitable attire for the evening."

"At once, will tonight be a formal dinner?" Yuzuki asked.

"It is not your place to ask questions. Why do you want to know?"

"Different attires should be worn at different times. As the leader of the Uchiha, your attire is most important since it shows part of who you are. Forgive me, but if rumours come out, even one small thing about you that is negative, it will widen and your reputation will be tarnished. As your clothes picker for the evening, it is my job to make sure that does not happen."

If Madara had been anyone else, his eyes would have widened in surprise, but he wasn't. Certainly he was surprised. He had ruined every chance Yuzuki had at anything besides his personal maid. He had thought she'd be defiant. What kind of a girl was she? Every maid he had before crumbed or been defiant and crumpled. No doubt she hated him, so why would she help him?

"I see; it is a formal dinner between all councillors and high rank shinobi in the Uchiha Clan. I forgive you for being late; your efficiency has made up for it. I expect you to keep it up from now on." Madara replied.

"Permission to carry out your orders now?" Yuzuki asked.

"Granted," Madara said, his eyes narrowed as she bowed and left. She might just be the perfect maid, but everyone had his or her flaws… He smiled; he took it as a challenge. He'd find her fear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuzuki ran her hand in the bath water, it was and about the right temperature. She had a bucket of cold water and one of boiling so she could change in case Madara insulted it and all the right things that went with a bath.

She had learnt that her master was usually training, in the study working or with either Izuna or Midori. He was a very antisocial person now that she thought about it, she wondered why… She couldn't just ask, it would be rude, plus he'd kill her.

Yuzuki knocked on the study door.

"Enter."

The study was slightly larger than his bedroom; it was like the place was a library. Every wall was covered with shelves of scrolls and papers. There were two tables, each with papers in neat piles on them in a squared pattern. A boy out of breath (as young as Ren) ran in grabbed two piles and ran out with his arms full of papers. A messenger system… To get papers signed around the Uchiha residence and taken to the right people. Each pile of papers was probably for a different person… Madara was reading through papers, he stopped at one and screw it up, throwing it straight into the fire, lazily behind him. Correction, each pile was the _approved _papers for each person.

Yuzuki bowed. "Your bath is ready Madara-Sama."

"About time," he said under his breath. And looked up behind her at a clerk, out of breath just like the boy. "Deal with the rest of this for tonight." And walked past both of them in the direction of the bath. He slid open the door and walked in confidently.

Yuzuki bowed at the door, "ring for when you need me, enjoy, Madara-Sama. Permission to leave?" Madara nodded and she closed the door behind her, thanking the heavens she didn't have to stay.

Madara looked around, the bath was more like a small hot tub built into the floor. At the side was arranged, a sake bottle and cup on a tray that could be put on the water and float, several different soaps and carefully folded towels. She hadn't gone over board or just done the limit of his expectations, it was perfect. He clenched his fist, where was the flaw?

Yuzuki entered his bedroom and strode over the dresser; she opened the first draw, underwear. She sighed. Blue would be just fine, she threw them on the bed, shuddering. She then found a pair of deep grey socks and threw them on the bed. Yuzuki pulled out two over coats, one in deep blue, and the other in deep red. Neither of them were any good. She needed something to say he was the Uchiha leader. She rummaged around and found a black over coat with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Perfect, She found the bottom half of a black gi since she couldn't imagine him in a kimono and a blood red gi shirt. Morbid, just like him.

The wooden bell softly clanged together, she winced, he wasn't out of the bath yet and he wanted her already? Yuzuki grabbed the clothes and put them over her arm and ran to the bath room.

Madara was in the bath, not covering anything…. Yuzuki's face heated up and looked away.

"You summoned me, Madara-Sama?" Thank Kami she didn't stutter.

"Yes, scrub my back." He commanded. He could have summoned a shadow clone, but he wanted to see her reaction.

"At once," Yuzuki replied, oh nine hells…. She did not just say yes. Madara leaned forward and gave her the scrub brush. Yuzuki kneeled down and place a hand on his muscular back.

Her hand was freezing against his dripping-hot-water back. He could hear her quick breathing, she didn't like being in the same room with a naked man. Good, but still it wasn't a flaw, she didn't hesitate opening the door or touching his back.

Yuzuki raked the brush up and down his back, getting the part between the back of his shoulder blades, everywhere except the small of his back. 'Eyes on the neck' she told her self and as quickly as she could scrub the rest of his back.

"Is there anything else, Madara-Sama?"

"Fetch more sake and show me the clothes you picked out." He commanded. Yuzuki froze; she had to stand in front of him while he was like that.

"Of course." She stood, walked in front of him and held up the clothes one by one.

She had good taste if nothing, or maybe she was just guessed his tasted. Still something was wrong.

"You're not looking at me," Madara snapped, her gaze was on the rim of the bath. Not even sneaking a peak.

"A servant's duty is to carry out her master's wishes and nothing else. I am doing so, Madara-Sama." Yuzuki answered.

"You have my permission to look." Madara drawled. Yuzuki nodded, but didn't. "Didn't you hear me?" He snapped.

"Yes, but it wasn't an order and if I am right, a servant mustn't look her master directly in the eye." Yuzuki replied.

"An old and foreign tradition not used by the Uchiha." He growled, couldn't she take a hint? Was it her weakness? No… She wasn't shaking, just in denial. Fair enough, he wouldn't make her look if she didn't want to; he wasn't a pervert. He just wanted to see her reaction.

"Just fetch me more sake." He quickly changed the topic. Yuzuki bowed.

"At once," she said and left the room. Immediately the air seemed lighter, only to remind her she had to go back in there.

"Yuzuki-Sama." Came a voice to her left. Standing there was a woman with brown hair in a messy bun and a servant's attire.

"What can I do for you? Miss?" Yuzuki asked politely.

"I am here to assist, you. I bare a message from your sister and Saki-San. Madara-Sama has many servants; his personal servant is you, the one that is closest to him, that follows him no matter what. I am the servant that is second rate. You are my superior. " She said and bowed. Yuzuki bowed back.

"Think of me as a friend. Please do you not be so formal, what is your name?"

Dammit, she was being a hypocrite again, enough with the bows already! She had to do that for everyone around her, not this girl too…

"Teresa Hoshiko. Does Madara-Sama have any orders?" She asked.

"To fetch another bottle of sake," Yuzuki held up the empty bottle. Teresa snatched it.

"Anything for Madara-Sama." And she disappeared.

Yuzuki was left was a strange encounter, hopefully she was fast enough, she listened in at the door, she heard no splashing, he really was a ninja.

"Stop listening at the door and come in." Madara said, back to his amused self. Yuzuki flushed crimson, caught in the act… She opened the door and bowed. Madara turned and met her silver eyes as she looked up. She flushed again; there was something about being in the same room as a naked man that was unnerving to her.

"Permission to leave?" She looked away as fast as she could.

"No, Teresa-Chan will fetch the sake. You will amuse me." Madara smirked.

"As so wish." Yuzuki answered with another bow and stepped into the room. "How may I amuse you?"

"Be yourself, that seems to work well enough."

Ouch.

"I'm flattered, Madara-Sama," Yuzuki replied.

"You should be, …" He said darkly, if only she knew what was coming… Yuzuki bowed.

"How do you feel about games?" Madara smirked.

"I never have time for them." She replied.

"Hn…" He stood, Yuzuki flushed and looked away as he dried him self off and put on the clothes she picked. He looked as good as she had predicted. "This is the game I play." In one swift move he ripped the sleeve off his discarded kimono and blind folded her, it was tight but bare-able. Then he spun her around and pulled her by the wrist somewhere. She wanted to complain, but couldn't. It would be against her servant position.

She heard the door close and alarmingly… Lock.

"Madara-Sama?" Yuzuki uttered nervously, having one of her senses cut off what alarming even without the door locking. He chuckled and let go of her wrist.

"Don't step away, I have kunai and shuriken on the floor, everywhere, one wrong step and you'll impale your foot." Madara smirked. Yuzuki dared not un-blind fold herself.

"This is my game." He drawled; his voice wasn't far off, about a metre.

"Then it has rules…" Yuzuki concluded.

"Everything does, but the rules to this one are, don't move from your seat and keep guessing."

What? "A guessing game?" Yuzuki said, a little confused.

"If you guess wrong, I will punish you." Madara relied darkly and leaned forward so she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "In any way I want." Then he did the unspeakable. He licked her cheek; there was no slobber, nor was it affectionate. It was… A mixture of sadism and something else she didn't recognise.

"A-as you wish." Yuzuki stuttered and flushed, Madara smirked. He had her now in his grasp where she couldn't escape.

"What is this?"

Yuzuki felt something tickle her neck. She began to giggle and she couldn't stop. It was torture.

"F-" giggles, "fe-" giggles, "feth-" giggles, "feather!" She finally gasped out and pealed off into laughter.

"Correct, what colour is it?" Madara asked and kept tickling.

"W-what?" She giggled.

" 'W-what' isn't a colour." He slapped her hard across the cheek with the back of the hand. It stung, really stung… Still she couldn't stop laughing. "You like that?" He smirked as he continued to feather her down; he ticked her bare foot. She keeled back wards laughing; it was her most ticklish spot. "I'll take that as a yes." He straddled and slapped her again. Madara tickled her neck and _still_ she laughed.

"Black?" She guessed the shade he used most.

"No. That isn't a colour," he smirked smugly and in a brisk move, rolled her sleeve up. Madara slammed a hand down over her mouth to muffle an agonising scream as he cut her arm with a kunai medium deep and just below the elbow about two inches long. He continued to tickle her, this time she was gasping for breath, still a muffled laugh came out. Tears were brimming under the blindfold.

"Blue." She uttered. If it was a guessing game, why was she being punished?

"Wrong." Madara drawled delightedly and sterilised a drawing pin and stuck it in the muscle of her thigh. It stuck in half an inch. And this time she didn't cry out.

"Red." She began at the top of the rainbow. She waited to hear for the words of her master.

"Correct," he backed off so she could sit up and nurse her injuries. Madara rummaged through the items on his desk until he found what he was looking for. "Now. What is this." He placed something on her lap.

It was light, about an inch and half big and… It moved. It was too light to be an animal; she knew exactly what it was and detested them.

"Spi-…der." She said weakly. Madara's lip curled into a smile.

"Put it into my hand." He uttered.

"As you wish, Madara-Sama." Yuzuki silently cried, she couldn't help it; she had always used a piece of paper and cup when moving spiders for her sister.

"Any slower and you'll be going backwards." Warned Madara.

Yuzuki slowly places her hand around the spider and picked it up by the leg and like it was a pair of men's under wear that had been used for a week and not washed, still full of boy funk. With her other hand reached forward until her hand touched a spiky bush of hair, she found his arm, the his hand and placed it palm up, dumping the spider in his hand. In one brisk move Madara reached touch the Spider and dropped it down the front of Yuzuki's kimono. It was a childish trick, but it was damned effective. She couldn't help but let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Need some help, Yuzuki-Chan?" Madara smirked, enjoying watching her squirm, not daring to reach down her kimono and find the spider herself.

"Yes please, Madara-Sama." What other choice did she have?

Madara leaned over and put his hand down her kimono, letting his hand wonder, brushing against the breasts with warm hands. He cupped the left; it fit perfectly in his hand, like a cocktail glass. Not there. Then the other, but it still wasn't there.

"It's further down." Yuzuki said in a hoarse voice. She was shaking; she didn't like being touched; it made her uncomfortable. Especially by Madara, he was violent; he could crush the spider against her. He was unpredictable, what would he do?

"Heh." Madara muttered to himself and pushed her back onto the bed, raising the hem of her kimono and revealing her creamy and soft legs. He traced her underwear line.

"Madara-Sama, you have a wife." Yuzuki said almost warning him.

"And what does that have to do with finding a spider?" He smirked. Yuzuki said nothing, still trembling.

"It's just below my stomach." She babbled, wanting the experience to be over.

"I see it. Now give me a reason to take it out of the room?" Madara drawled.

He had to be kidding right?

"I cannot serve always fidgeting and uncomfortable. I must serve you with efficiency and grace. Something I cannot do if I have a spider on me." Yuzuki desperately managed not to stutter.

Madara smirked, "then beg."

"I'm begging you! Madara-Sama, take it out!" Yuzuki swallowed her pride and screamed.

Teresa froze at the door, her jaw dropped, what was going on in Madara's bedroom, she did not know. She hesitated and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Growled Madara.

"I have brought sake, Madara-Sama." Teresa informed him.

He took the spider and opened the door with a band thrusting the spider at Teresa and taking the sake bottle. Madara slammed the door in her face and turned back to the bed, Yuzuki laid blind folded there, with her hands above her head helplessly and her kimono in disarray. Shaking from the trauma. Madara looked at his maid, he had found one of her great fears, it had been easier than he had imagined too, but she had touched it, it wasn't enough, he'd find another weakness later, after all, he had all the time in the world.

Madara sat down next to her. "You may take the blind fold off. I am done with you for now."

Yuzuki whipped the cloth off and looking around, the brightness stunned her for a moment, the lights and curtains where open for a change so she barely recognised the place even though she had cleaned it yesterday. It was Madara's bedroom. Her master himself was leaning against the bedpost with that smug smirk plastered to his face.

"M-Madara-Sama?" Yuzuki took a breath to regain compositor. "What do you command of me?"

"While I am at dinner, pack your bags, we leave for the shinobi village hidden in the sand at day break tomorrow. We will be staying a week for meetings and making allies." He commanded and looked her up and down. "Now get out before I have to drag you by the ankles."

Yuzuki leapt up and bowed at the door, leaving that damned room. Thank kami her room was just beside his, she stumbled inside and slid the door shut. Automatically her knees buckled and hot tears ran down her face. But the night wasn't even close to over yet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: I was pretty amazed at how quickly this fanfiction got views and reviews… Thank you so much! Especially to 'wicked ashes' for being the first one, special thank you from! I give you an invisible chocolate chip cookie! **

**I'm not sure what to think about this chapter myself… I guess I've just finished the boring introduction and now I get to play around, I have loads in store and I can't wait to see what you think. **

**I should probably change the rating to 'M' for a screwed up family. Meh… You decide, I am way to indecisive. Please review again?**


	3. Chapter 3 - To the Hidden Sand

Chapter Three

"Oka-Chan! Wake up!" Said an urgent voice, Yuzuki cracked an eye open. Ren stood in front of her, thank goodness he had no injuries, he wore loose black clothing and light midnight steel plate armour such legs hand arm guards. A ninja pouch strapped to his waist and like his father, he wore his hair down.

"Ren," Yuzuki murmured and then she remembered. "What time is it?!"

"Almost dawn, you've packed right?" Ren looked desperate. Yuzuki nodded and started rummaging through her dresser for an appropriate outfit for the day.

"Don't bother, you'll be riding on someone's back during the time we're travelling, we'll use chakra to run and carry our packs. You did pack lightly didn't you?"

"Of course." Yuzuki replied and found an outfit. It wasn't traditional at all. It was western style; the skirt flared out and had slits for running down the sides with panels covering that up so her legs won't show. Modestly cut, relatively warm and made of good material that wouldn't fade, fray or wear out easily. It was a deep aquamarine colour that didn't stand out or match Ren's armour. She ducked behind a curtain and threw the attire over her bodice and laced it up at the back expertly.

The sun was almost up. "Oka-Chan, hurry, please." Ren was beginning to panic.

She stepped out from behind the curtain with a medium sized pack on her back. "Let's go." She asked, Ren nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her around the bends of the compound and into the largest fighting courtyard in the residence. The sight before her wasn't something she'd seen anything like before, everywhere was cloaked tall men with dark hair and red eyes or black eyes, each uniquely handsome.

"I have to go, but I'll find you when things have settled down." Ren said and let go of her hand, when she turned to him he was gone, she missed him already…

"Yuzuki-San," said a deep voice, she looked up, in front of her was a classic Uchiha, no emotion, a serious face, black eyes and hair, his hair was straight and in a high ponytail. Like everyone else, he had a big black travelling cloak. The only thing that made him slightly different was his height; he was seven feet, a few inches taller than the rest and had muscles too.

"I am Katashi Uchiha, I will be carrying you to the sand village." He didn't bow his head. Why should he? She was a servant, she may not be the servant that went by barely noticed, but she was still a servant. Katashi held out a large black cloak, it look too small for him, but slightly too big for her, enough that she would be almost drowning in it. "Wear this." Katashi commanded. Yuzuki had half the mind to refuse, but she was in no position to.

"Thank you," she placed it around her shoulders. She had been right; she was drowning in it… Katashi's lip didn't even twitch in amusement; she looked like a helpless kitten.

"Men!" Said the demonic voice of her nightmares, she looked up, on the platform was Madara. He looked as though he were in his prime; he only needed a splash on blood on his red armour to make the scene perfect. Yuzuki was sick of the sight of him.

"We travel to the village hidden in the sand today, you have prepared yourselves and now you test yourselves, the road isn't the hardest, it isn't the worst to come, but by Kami-Sama, hesitate even once and the enemy will take advantage f that. Show me that you are Uchiha shinobe! Onward!"

Yuzuki had to admit, her master sure knew how to spark a light in a crows, the men were roaring in appreciation, she supposed there were some people who loved him. This was his element, right where he belonged, fighting out in the open. She supposed that now he was as close to happiness as he could get.

The next thing she knew, she was on Katashi's back and her pack was missing. She glanced around just in time to see the ground get farther and farther away. She looked behind and there she saw a spec of blond hair. Saki. Dammit… Why did she have to be such a good friend, she was bound to be in trouble for this. But nevertheless… She was glad she could see her before she left the compound.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Midori's parents… They were already on his mind; Madara let Izuna lead the men while he stayed a few lines behind, Midori Yuuki. He had made her Midori Uchiha. It wasn't the question of whether she would stay his wife or not. It was more the question of would it matter if he divorced her. Yes… He admitted it, he didn't want Midori, he valued loyalty and he knew about her adultery. He wasn't sensitive, it didn't hurt she was cheating on him, but she made an Uchiha vow and that hurt his pride, he was the Uchiha leader and she must be stopped.

There were too many problems though, the Yuuki family was far too traditional for that, and they refused to allow divorces in their family. Even if they did make an exception, they would never continue selling them weapons, the quality of them were once in a century. It was a puzzle that needed solving and this time he didn't have his brother's help.

Why would he even want a divorce now? It hadn't bothered him the past nine years or was it ten? Why now?

Somewhere deep down where his heart was supposed to be he knew the answer but his couldn't face it. What? He could face it but I was ridiculous, Ren had nothing to do with him, he was simply there, he owed him no favours. For Kami-Sam's sake he beat the boy. Did his happiness really matter? He had the mother he'd always wanted, he should be happy but he knew the look that Ren gave him every time Midori and himself were seen together all to well. He new it like the back of his hand and why it made him uncomfortable he did not know. Nor did he want to. It was like an unlocked mission that he didn't want to face and until he faced it and pushed it out the way. It was going to haunt his dreams as much as reality. He balled a fist in anger, glaring ahead through the mass of hair over his right eye.

"Madara-Sama," said the soldier. "I have the scout report."

"Read it aloud." He snapped.

"Yes Madara-Sama, there are merchants to the west, our scouts scanned them and the merchandise are high class spices, they are guarded by ninja of the village hidden in copper. Six Chunin guarding the entire train of wagons."

"We ignore them, carrying on our way even if it means going through them." Madara replied, the soldier nodded and fell behind shouting orders.

Madara looked ahead, clearing his thoughts, he was Madara Uchiha, leader of the most powerful clan in all of the nations. The Yuuki Clan will bow before him. He would make them, they should know better than to mess with him. Did they think they could manipulate him with a woman? Were they really that foolish?

"Anii-Sama." Said the tenor voice of his brother.

"Otouto," he acknowledged his presence.

"I know that look, you're thinking arrogant thoughts…" Izuna smirked. "How immodest of you brother." Madara glared… "You know I'm right, what's troubling you?" He asked.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Madara replied calmly.

"No offence to your wife, but if anyone, I'm the one to talk to here. So tell me, what is wrong? I'd rather not repeat myself." Izuna answered in a cheerful voice.

"I didn't intend to tell Midori-Chan." Madara growled and continued running.

"Good to know, so what is it?" Izuna began to pester.

"That means I will no way tell you," Madara lied.

"Liar, you would never tell Midori anything," Izuna laughed.

"Heh, you know me so well." Madara smirked. "There's siege coming." He uttered the words he could never take back.

"Now I'm interested, though I admit, I did think that it would be more… I don't know… Romantic?" Izuna returned a matching smirk.

"…"

"Apologies…" Izuna said hastily. "Now, a siege?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Katashi wasn't talkative… It was infuriating, she couldn't get him to warm up to her. Eventually she just sunk down and put her head in the crook of his neck.

He was warm, certainly warm, she noticed his skin was slightly darker than the other Uchiha, either he was just outside in the sun more or… No, he couldn't be, she knew how strict the Uchiha were.

"Katashi-San, are you from another clan?" Yuzuki asked; she felt the muscles in his neck tense.

"It does not matter." Katashi replied stiffly.

"I'm sure it does though… It has to hurt. Uchiha are very un-accepting, I can hardly imagine what it was like to be a child in the Uchiha, let alone an un-accepted child in the Uchiha Clan. I expect people treated you like the plague, did you have one friend as a child?" Yuzuki murmured softly in his ear.

"I have friends." He said finally.

"But did you have them back then?" Yuzuki asked.

"…No."

"Exactly." Yuzuki replied instantly.

"What are you trying to prove?" Katashi asked.

"Nothing." Yuzuki said happily. "May I ask a question."

"You just did, but go ahead." Katashi sighed.

"Why don't any Uchiha have a scent?" She asked, it was an odd question, but Katashi answered anyways.

"It is to go undetected, as ninja we must stay in the shadows, never letting anyone or anything know we are there. Only dogs trained to smell shinobi can track us." Katashi said, a proud note in his voice.

"Impressive, but everything has a scent. How do you keep that under check." Yuzuki questioned.

"We use unscented soup…" Katashi said uncomfortably.

Yuzuki burst out laughing attracting stares. "And here I thought it had something to do with chakra…"

A ninja hand signalled Katashi, Yuzuki made a mental note to learn hand signalling as soon as she could. "Please be quiet, we're coming across a merchant travelling train.

Yuzuki grudgingly shut her mouth and looked up a bit, well as much as she could with this hood, it was so no one could see her if they pass over people. Everyone had his or her hoods up. They'd probably know they were Uchiha by their chakra but just in case… Yuzuki sighed.

It was almost surreal passing over the merchants, it was such a simple move and no doubt they'd do it again. Jumping and running over the branches and ground; in between the wagons and over the top of them. Watching the merchants and even the Chunin there stand open mouthed at the sight of them.

It was almost like déjà vu, a Merchants Clan, why did they have to be merchants? Anyone else could have sufficed, Madara had done this on purpose, was he trying to taunt her? Looking at the travelling train was like looking back at herself a few years ago, what could have been. Yuzuki clenched her fists and clung on tighter to Katashi.

"Are you trying to be my corset?" Growled Katashi.

"Huh? What's a corset?" Yuzuki asked, confused. Katashi gritted his teeth and explained.

"It is a woman's tightly fitting undergarment extending from below the chest to the hips, worn to shape the figure." He said as though he was quoting the dictionary.

"Exactly how badly have you been brain washed?" Yuzuki said softly in his ear.

"What do you mean? I haven't been brain washed." Katashi said, a confused tint in his voice.

"Sure you have, why else are you so emotionless?" Yuzuki asked, she had to be smart about this; he was bound to snap anytime about know.

"I have emotion!" He half yelled, drawing glances from the other Uchiha.

"Really?" Yuzuki replied dryly. She sighed. "I can be nasty and ask you to prove it or I can leave it at that, I'll go with the latter but consider what I said. Think about what you do. Where do your loyalties lie?"

"With Madara Uchiha and the clan." He said instantly.

"You said Madara-Sama first, does that mean that you fight for him or the clan?" Yuzuki asked.

"The clan," Katashi corrected himself.

"But you are a highly trained ninja, shouldn't you not make mistakes? Somehow I don't think this is coincidence." Yuzuki tried desperately not to laugh as she watched Katashi struggle for words, hesitating…

"It's coincidence," Katashi decided firmly.

"I see there's no persuading you, well just think about it." Yuzuki sighed and snuggled down in the crook of his neck and shut her eyes.

Ren watched from a distance. Yuzuki… She meant the world to him. Why couldn't she be his real mother? In fact, why couldn't she be his mother and someone else other than Madara is his father? He would have been happy living a life as a merchant, as long as he was away from Madara and with Yuzuki. There was someone gnawing at him from the moment he saw Yuzuki. But what was it?

Midori whispered something into Reikan's ear; he smirked that infuriating Uchiha smirk and carried on running with Midori on top. Ren scowled, no doubt she whispered something scandalous, how could Madara stand it?

"Ren-Kun." Said a deep voice, Ren swung around to see his father, running next to him. "What do you think of Midori-Chan?" He said and kept looking ahead.

Ren took a double take. Did his father really say that? Was it just a rhetorical question? Why would he even speak to him, he beat him up, For Kami-Sama's sake! Ren glanced around, his father cared about appearance, and if he answered he seriously doubted that he would injure him. How did that even make sense?

"Midori is…" He looked his father straight in the eye. "As much as a parent as you are, she is not the definition of a mother and she shouldn't carry the title of one. I despise her."

"… I see." Madara replied in his deep, amused, growl. "And Yuzuki-Chan?"

Ren narrowed his eyebrows. "Yuzuki-Chan is my oka-Chan."

"She doesn't seem like the mothering type." Madara remarked.

"Oka-Chan is what I want as a mother. That and more." Ren argued.

"Your view will change… Soon." Madara replied and disappeared as quickly as he came, a smirk on those perfect lips of his. He'd heard all needed to hear. The Yuuki Clan… Things were going to get interesting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuzuki's eyes snapped open. She was leaning against a large oak tree, it was just when the sunset was dying and the pinks and fiery colours of the sky could be barely seen through the leafy tops.

To her right was Katashi, talking to the other cloaked shinobi. Obviously busy, she stood and looked around, they weren't in a clearing, everyone was just in between the trees of a dense forest, the trees were massive though, reaching high into the sky and standing with trunks the size of two years, the roots emitting from the ground and providing decent shelter.

"Oka-Chan."

"Ren? Is that you?" Yuzuki asked, she couldn't see through the dim light. No one had lit any fires so as to make their presence unknown, but there were several disadvantages. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, are you hurt, injured?" He asked quickly.

"What? No." Yuzuki replied puzzled, Ren sighed with relief. "Why would I be hurt?"

"It doesn't matter." Ren answered, why else would his father ask about her? Yuzuki placed a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"… Yes it does, I used to say that to my mother all the time. It matters." She said firmly, Ren shook his head.

"No, please don't question me, I will protect you." He balled his fists angrily.

Yuzuki sighed, "I thought we already went over this."

"We did, but only I protect you. I have bodyguards at my command whenever I want them; I usually make them leave though. I don't need your protection, but it makes me happy." Ren explained. "You are the only one who needs protection."

Yuzuki placed a hand on his wild hair and smiled lightly. "I could write you an essay, but the truth is? We're both right, this is just going to lead to persistence and I'll lose although we're both right and have our own reasons, they're completely different. But right nonetheless. Let's just leave it at that shall we?"

Ren had nothing to reply; he opened his mouth to try and failed miserably, he looked away embarrassed.

"Aww… Embarrassed?" Yuzuki ruffled his long hair.

"No." Ren bluntly objected.

She smiled again briefly. "Of course you aren't… I just completely over ruled your argument."

Ren groaned. "You didn't-"

"Oh yes I did." She interrupted and hugged him.

Ren was stunned for a moment and clung back… He'd always wanted the touch of a mother and now he had one. It would take some getting used to but it felt amazing, he held her closer, no matter what, he'd make sure his father never laid a finger on her again.

"No you didn't." He argued in a muffled voice.

"I did too!" Yuzuki laughed.

"Did not…" Ren mumbled.

"You quite finished yet?" Interrupted an unimpressed voice.

The mother and son turned to see Madara. He had his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Yuzuki let go of Ren and stepped away, head down in respect, Ren growled at Madara and wrapped his arms around Yuzuki possessively.

Yuzuki's master smirked, "Ren-Kun, Midori-Chan wants you."

"Hn." Ren acknowledged.

"Go," Madara growled, Ren glared and tightened his grip on Yuzuki.

"No."

"Don't defy your father… I'm warning you now." Madara gritted his teeth.

"Well maybe you should have told me that earlier." Sneered Ren.

"You know perfectly well that I did, it is called tact Ren-Kun, you should learn it." Smirked Madara.

What Yuzuki would have given to shout at the two of them to stop… Someone was going to get hurt, she unwrapped Ren's arms from around her waist and spoke to him directly.

"Ren-Kun, Midori-Sama wishes to see you." She bowed, as a maid should, Ren scowled and flashed a glare, turning and walking away with his tail between his legs.

"Nicely handled _Yuzuki-Chan_…" Complimented Madara.

"Thank you, is there something that you want of me Madara-Sama?" Yuzuki replied, ignoring his tone.

"No."

"May I leave Madara-Sama?" Yuzuki asked.

"No."

"… As you wish." Yuzuki tried not to sound exasperated, Madara smirked and closed the distance between them.

"You have a requirement to fulfil." He whispered in her ear seductively.

"I-I-I know." She stuttered, a pink blush rising on her cheeks.

"Really? Then tell me what you think it is." Madara ordered.

Yuzuki straightened her face and took a deep and calming breath. "The duty to fulfil all her masters commands and expectations, the only question is what requirement you wish me to fill."

"Touché, your requirement is to find five men of mine that includes Ren and travel with them separately from the main squadron. Everyone else will be doing the same; I will be travelling in my own squad. Normally you'd be travelling with me, but you'll only be in the way. I am assigning Katashi to you. No doubt you'll also have Ren with you, his bodyguard is a shinobi called Yuuta. That leaves you with one more to find." He smirked. "Have fun, oh and Ren-Kun, you can come out now."

As soon as Yuzuki blinked and opened her eyes, he was gone leaving just the wind… And Ren. He jumped down from the branch above her.

"He's right, myself and Yuuta will be accompanying you." He announced, Yuzuki nodded.

"Thank you, but the fifth man?"

"I don't know… I really don't." Ren sighed; he wished he could be of more help.

"It's okay. We'll find someone." Yuzuki replied.

"In the mean time," he gestured behind him. "May I introduce Yuuta Uchiha, my assigned bodyguard for life."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuuta-San," Yuzuki bowed.

Yuuta was a muscled man with his long raven hair in a high ponytail and the typical shinobi armour with a deep blue shirt underneath. The assigned cloak had the hood down and covered the rest of him.

"Hn."

Of course he wouldn't address her as an equal, she was a simple maid after all.

"The squadrons have divided, we'll have trouble finding a fifth volunteer." Stated a flat deep voice, Yuzuki turned to see Katashi standing there.

"Volunteer? You make it sound like it's a death sentence…" Laughed Ren, he watched as Yuzuki closed her eyes and looked away shiftily. "My father… What did he mean? You understood didn't you?" He snapped sharply at the three.

Yuzuki shook her head and bit her lip. "No, but I can guess."

Suddenly she was slammed against the oak tree behind her, he struggled for breath and she heard shouting through the haze of stars circling her head.

"What the fuck!" She heard a yell, "you son of a bitch!" And then more shouting, slowly fading and she fell unconscious on the ground to the sound of a familiar young voice…

"Oka-Chan!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuzuki tasted blood, it wasn't heavy either, from the pain, and she would have guessed she just had a small concussion and a split lip. Thank Kami…

The ground beneath her was something soft on a hard surface. She squinted an eye open, she was lying on a cloak, by the absent scent; it was Katashi's. Did that mean he was all right? What happened to the others?

"When I give you an order, then I expect you to obey it at once…" Growled a demonic voice, Madara.

"M-M-Madara-Sama? Help me" Yuzuki whipped the blood from her mouth a looked up and nearly lost her lunch. Lying around were slices of flesh, if it weren't for the clothes, she would have mistaken them as animals. She looked down; she was laying in a pool of blood, still warm and reeking of the rusty, salty smell. She stood and slipped on a piece of skin falling straight back into the mess.

"The village hidden with the wolves." He nudged a jaw that had a few teeth on them; each pearly white was stained with blood and sharpened to a deadly point. "They try to assassinate me and end up like this," he gestured to the pool, the crimson mixture sinking into the earth with two feet to go. "There were thirty three of them originally…" He walked on the pond of blood, stepping on the flaking skulls and gore like stepping-stones.

Except for the bottom of his shoes, there wasn't one speck of blood on him. Madara held out a hand. Yuzuki flashed back, Madara chuckled and held out a hand. "I don't bite Yuzuki-Chan, usually. Go ahead and be snide if it makes you feel better." He smirked, "I'll punish you later."

She whimpered as he grasped her hand too tightly and dragged her too her feet. In one swift movement he picked her up like a feather and slung her over his shoulder, bloodying his clothes as he did so. Yuzuki gasped, trying desperately not to cry, couldn't Madara just kill her too? Did he really want to see her in pain and torment so much? It wasn't fair. She barely noticed when she was stripped of her stockings, all her kimono layers except for the last white one and her hair was let down.

Her eyes snapped open as she was thrown into water, immediately she tried to swim up and gasp for air. But she couldn't, it was so cold. She felt a pain in the back on her head when a rough hand pulled her up for air by the hair. It hurt…

Yuzuki got the point though; she clung onto the edge of the pool of water and managed to get her vision back. She was clinging onto the reeds, getting calmer and calmer. Madara sat by the edge, amused… He looked her up and down like he was undressing her or imagining something she didn't want to even think about.

She looked down… The white thin material had gone see through under the water much to her embarrassment. The kimono clung to her bosom and the rouge of her nipple to the milky colour of her skin underneath. She was wearing underwear down below but the colour of black shone through like a gold piece amongst copper. And the water glistened off her body like a shiny piece of glass and reflected the moonlight, turning her into a goddess of the night. Madara didn't take his eyes off her, Yuzuki folded her arms uncomfortably only to prop up her perky breasts. Madara raised an eyebrow smirked much to Yuzuki's dismay she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. But every time she tried to cover it, she revealed a breast. It was an ongoing pattern.

She turned to her clothes; they were just as dripping but in scarlet blood, drying slightly at the edges. Yuzuki turned desperately around in circle; almost expecting they're to be a fresh pair of clothes lying on the bush or flat stone…

Madara chuckled and tossed her his cloak. "I can't have my men staring at my personal maid can I? You would distract them from their work, I suggest you get back to yours too." He stood and left her in the pool clearing.

Yuzuki slipped the cloak around her, immediately blushing, it was still warm from his heat, there wasn't a particular scent, but what see could smell… Smelt amazing of spices and salt. But salt didn't have a scent… So why did it smell good? She was confused, her eyebrows furrowed and gasped when she recognised it. Blood, very old blood that smelt nothing like fresh blood. She dragged he filthy clothes through the forest, she knew better than to call their names out, but she was seriously thinking about it.

She stayed clear of the drying bloody ground and swerved away from it, looking for signs of civilization, or ninja.

"OKA-CHAN!" She heard a scream. Her head snapped right in the direction f the voice and ran towards it before she heard another yell.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" It was unfamiliar voice, deeper than Katashi and Yuuta's. Almost as deep as Madara's, but with a growl and no lilt.

"Can you hear that?" The man's ear twitched, "she's coming."

Yuzuki gasped out of breath leaning on the tree and dressed in a large baggy, observing the scene before her.

Yuuta was restraining Ren from running, Katashi was talking to a man with a massive cloak swathing him majestically, it showed the bottom half of his face and only that, which was clean-shaven and showed a snout-ish jaw with two pointy teeth. He was… Well he behaved like an animal, he even sounded like one, on all fours and with manners, but there was no way she could describe him, he was laid back. Content.

"Yuzuki-San," Katashi said, Yuuta nodded acknowledging her. Ren bit Yuuta's hand, drawing blood. The elder let go and Ren straight into her arms.

"Ren-Kun." She ruffled his hair and drew him back. "What exactly happened?"

Then cloaked man chuckled. "The shinobi of the village hidden in the wolves thought you were Midori-Sama. They attacked you, you were driven unconscious, these three were driven back into the forest and I helped them out. I'm surprised you are alive, there were over thirty of them with you." He was the man she heard earlier with the growl; she heard it more now…

"Madara-Sama came."

He laughed loudly, "hehe, that would explain it."

"What?" Ren spluttered.

"My dear brat, didn't you know that your father is on a whole new level from me and I'm amazing." The man continued.

"Modest too, Yuzuki-San, meet our fifth member. Okami Uchiha." Katashi introduced.

"Oh Kami?" Yuzuki asked.

Okami laughed. "No, it means 'wolf'. There's a history, but why would I tell a maid?" He waved his hand. "Don't forget your place woman."

Yuzuki hid a scowl and curtsied much to Ren's annoyance. "Of course Okami-San."

Okami stretched and yawned. "Now you three, I take it you know why we split up into groups of five?"

"Of course, if an army of shinobi showed up outside hidden sand even if they were expected, they would feel uneasy and we wouldn't have a good negotiation." Explained Yuuta.

There words seemed muffled to Yuzuki's ears… She'd never seen that much blood before, it wasn't just the blood either, the ease that Madara had slaughtered those shinobi… It wasn't of this world. She had been knees deep and almost drowning in blood and bits of human flesh. The stench… The feel of it all… She had heard stories about battle, but the thickness of it all, how solid a body was, how each of those shinobi had family and more… It made her sick. If she hadn't eaten earlier, she would have thrown up; it was just too much for her to take.

She sat down on a log, flashes of the scene blurred her vision, and she buried her face in her hands as silent tears soaked the cloak. Yuzuki fell from the log and curled into a ball crying, she couldn't see for the tears, here for her cries and she didn't want to, she wanted it to all go away… Why her? Why not? She countered herself.

Someone had to look after Ren; he would be the next Madara… And someone had to teach him the things that Madara could never understand.

Everything was piling on… The job of being Madara Uchiha's personal maid, Ren's supposed mother and never being able to see her only family… Dammit. She wanted out, she wished that the Uchiha had never attacked the merchant train. She wished…

But the bitter part of her knew that it would never happen, she couldn't go back and now… She just had to accept it all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Bring me Yuzuki-Chan." Growled Madara.

"She's still unconscious." Came a firm reply from the shadows… "For her own health, you can not see her.

Madara began pacing up and down in front of the desk. "I don't care about her health, bring her to me!"

"… Of course Madara-Sama." Replied Reikan and the Uchiha doctor left the building, cloak flaring out behind him majestically in fury. Madara let her aura out making Reikan turn her brisk walk into a run.

"Bring Yuzuki-San to Madara-Sama." He snapped at the tall figure outside the door.

Katashi nodded and opened the door behind him. Lying on a linen bed under the covers was Yuzuki, her face was pale, she had been bathed and dressed by the hidden sand women in a loose creamy gown that hung down to the ankle and low around the breasts. But under the covers that couldn't be seen, her hair had been washed and lay in silky locks around her delicate face.

Katashi shook her, but she wouldn't wake. "Yuzuki-San." He said over and over again, she had been like this for the past three says. Doctor Reikan said that she was being un-accepting when he had entered her mind. That wasn't having dreams so that he could enter her mid to wake her.

He pulled her into his arms bridal style covers and all; like the last time he held her, she was abnormally light. Katashi opened the door to Madara's office and nodded at his leader, unable to bow.

Madara stopped leaning against his desk and stepped forward. "Leave her on the table." He commanded. Katashi hesitantly set her down, he didn't want to, but Madara's orders were law.

As soon as the doors shut, Madara slipped a leather black glove off and slapped it against Yuzuki's cheek. She didn't wake.

Black onyx turned to swirling wheels of red and black, "Mangekyou Sharingan." He growled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everything was fuzzy… And black… But out of the darkness, a pair of crimson, demonic eyes stared back; they were the only things she was sure that was there.

"Wake-up you silly woman." The demon said in a velvet voice. "I'm not finished with you yet."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuzuki felt her cheek stinging; she cupped her own cheek and took a deep breath. Then opened her eyes, his weren't blood red anymore, just that deep over powering charcoal.

"M-Madara-Sama?" She stuttered his name.

He scowled. "You weren't supposed to faint."

"It wasn't my intention, I swear." Yuzuki defended herself without looking into his eyes; she gazed at his gorgeous collarbones, muscled and strong to hold a proud neck and head.

"Look at me!" He shouted, he latched a hand around her neck, forcing her too look into his eyes. She tried to look away, but couldn't, his gaze was intense, like he was burning her soul out. Her iris's trembled. "You fell unconscious." He stated. "Explain yourself."

"… The stress overcame me, I assure you, Madara-sama. It won't happen again." Yuzuki managed without stuttering.

"It won't? How can you so sure?" Madara laughed.

"Because I will not let it." Yuzuki replied confidently.

"How?" Her master demanded.

"I will overcome it." His maid answered softly.

"…Why?" He was determined to have the last word.

"I serve you Madara-Sama. I must fulfil by duty and I can't do that when I am unconscious." Yuzuki said.

"I see." Madara suddenly smirked. "Well you may keep your life for now. You have more duties to attend to." He released her throat and sat down, feet up in the chair, Yuzuki still on the desks.

"Please… List them and I will carry them out." Ever so eager to get out of the office…

"Hn… As you see, you are in hidden sand. Acquaint yourself with your surroundings. We'll be here for the week. Test my food and drink, of which you will feed me."

Yuzuki opened her mouth to complain when she remembered whom she was talking to.

"Of course you will also clean my room and bath me."

Bad memories… And more bad memories…

"You're quarters are beside mine, to the right. I assigned Katashi to you. Consider him your personal bodyguard. That is all. Go."

Yuzuki blinked once, she had been expecting more; maybe he was just feeling merciful… She nodded. "At once Madara-Sama." And left the room, blanket around her and barefoot.

And then she saw the hidden sand.

It was magnificent. The buildings were tall cylinders… Madara's quarters were on a high building. There was dust that reflected the fading sun and red light off around, the pinks of the sky and compacted sand roads just added to the affect… There was a taller building further out which she presumed held the Kazekage as Katashi had called him, the ruler of the village hidden in the sand.

She noticed the few people looking up and looking away, afraid and surprised, she blushed as she looked down; she was still in a blanket and hurried inside.

Her bedroom was one single room, there was a bed to the side of the room and a dresser, and her pack lay at the bottom of the bed. The window was medium large and covered by the same dull cream coloured cloth of pale sand. Like the rug and sheets, it was actually slightly depressing. She sighed as she sat down. It hadn't seemed long, but around Madara? It was stressful, to be perfectly honest, she didn't know if she would faint at all… She could only hope for her own sake that she didn't.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the support and stuff! It was amazing, thank you. **

**As always, please review, I have a dance I do every time I get a review, honestly it makes my day. **

'**Till next time… **

**-Firefly **


	4. Chapter 4 - Sake, Death and Massages

Chapter Four

Yuzuki stretched in her bed like a cat, she squinted as the light of the blazing hot sun of the desert streamed in, taking care to blind her. But she was used to the early mornings.

It was the third day, half way through the meetings thank Kami. It was stressful having to run errands all the time, worrying…

There was a soft nock on the door and a woman in the village's traditional clothes of light browns and cream colours, course material on soft cotton and long brown hair came in.

"Yuzuki-San," she said in a heavy accented lilt. "M-milord chambers were violated last night. H-heavy blood stains. We told the guard outside his door, Okami-San. We were told to come to you." She rushed out, barely making any sense. Yuzuki sat up and watched as maid just like the speaker filed into the room each trembling, one with a green tinge on her face like she was about to throw up.

"I see." _Damn Okami-San…_ He had been throwing everything at her, every little problem to do with Madara. "Can you handle clearing up the mess?"

They nodded and one spoke. "It isn't our problem, b-but… Where did all that blood come from?"

"With Madara-Sama, who knows?" Yuzuki sighed.

The maids exchanged looks. "Madara-Sama has been missing ever since an hour after midnight."

Yuzuki's eyes snapped open, "I seriously doubt that he's in trouble and if so, he'll come back. He always does." It was almost as if she was trying to persuade herself that he was safe.

"Glad to see that my maid has such confidence in me." Came a velvet voice from the doorway.

"Of course Madara-Sama. It is only natural." Yuzuki replied as the maids parts to reveal Madara, swathed from his neck to toe in a black cloak, the colour bringing out his pale skin and black hair, his one obsidian eye gleaming out from where his hair parted, the other hidden under his hair.

The girls shrank back; Yuzuki bowed her head and stood, barefoot in her nightdress. Which was a cream that hung low on the breasts and to the ankle. Madara turned his head to look at the women.

"Leave." He uttered and they scrammed out the door like the wolves were after them and the warlord finally turned to Yuzuki, he let the robe drop. The wounds looked bad, deep and oozing blood. Her eyebrow twitched, he had been caught off guard without armour and most importantly… In the bath and hadn't had the time to get clothes. Embarrassing, now she understood why he hadn't gone to the medical unit.

Without a word Yuzuki pulled back her covers and sat Madara down and covered him with her blanket. "I presume you want healing?" Madara nodded, his face without one inch of emotion and unblinking, she supposed it was just his way of showing pain.

Yuzuki smiled and left, thank Kami her room was so close to Madara's. She had never thought that she would have heard the words in her head, but they were true, for once. She entered, the sight before her was horrific.

In the middle of the room was a bathtub; it had been tipped over, the water leaking and into the room below. Blood smeared the walls where bodies had been flung, no doubt Madara's work since he had no weapons. But the corpses weren't there. Like all good assassins and shinobi, they didn't leave their dead. Presumably the shinobi had attacked Madara and drawn him out into the desert and did battle whilst he was naked and un-armed. Madara had done some jutsu to get rid of them and came back just in time to find that his room was a mess and there were people in it. Then came to her.

She had most likely left out several details, but it didn't matter.

Thank Kami the maids hadn't started cleaning yet, Yuzuki scanned through the draws to find a grey shirt with a high collar and no sleeves, boxers and a pair of black mid calf trousers. She draped them over her arm and picked up a pair of sandals on her way out.

The door shut with a snap behind her. "Yuzuki-Chan, what a surprise." His voice was far more pleasant than his brother's. "Pray tell, where is

Anii-Sama?" Izuna asked mildly.

"In my chambers resting, Izuna-Sama." Yuzuki bowed her head. "Permission to leave?"

"Granted," Izuna followed her to Madara's side. Yuzuki proceeded to cloth Madara in his boxers and tuck his hair out the way, mean while Izuna a had pulled a chair up and made light talk.

"They are just flesh wounds ototou." Growled Madara, Yuzuki began stripping a spare sheet into two-inch strips of cloth.

"They are more than just that… They are injuries from shinobi, they most likely have poison." Izuna argued. Yuzuki placed the strips into a basin and hung it over the fire hearth, waiting for it to boil.

"Then my body will overcome this poison and become even more powerful." Madara hissed his words as Yuzuki dabbed antiseptic on his wounds.

"… We'll see." Izuna sighed; it was almost impossible to argue over these matters.

Yuzuki cleared the blood away; there were fourteen wounds in total. Five on his back and nine on his front all of them were chest height. One on his back and two on the front needed stitches. It was a practice that she tried to avoid, the idea of sticking a needle into someone's flesh made her flinch.

The basin water was beginning to steam and bubble, she set it down on the mat beside the bed and pulled up a chair.

"You do realise that they will attack again," Izuna said.

"Yes. This is the third time they've failed to kill me." Madara replied icily.

Yuzuki set the bandages out to dry; boiling bandages was a technique that her mother had used. It basically killed bacteria through the boiling and when strips dried, they were sterile. She rummaged in a basket to find some bandages that had already been dried and set them aside next to her thread.

"Once was enough, I'll have a team sent after the hidden wolf's leader." Izuna leaned back in his chair.

"Oh you certain it's the hidden wolf? It could be a shinobi village disguising themselves as them." Madara replied.

"That's why I'm sending a team, not a squadron and risk war." Izuna answered.

"Good idea, as expected of you." Madara said.

Yuzuki didn't fail to notice that Izuna was one of the few people he praised. Slightly annoyed Yuzuki briskly began to sew up one of his wounds on his front. Izuna stood and left the room as if sewing flesh disgusted him.

Madara heard the door slam and he closed his eyes. "Yuzuki-Chan…"

"Is there something else I can do for you Madara-Sama?" She replied softly.

"Sake." Madara uttered.

"… Of course… Forgive me but is that necessarily wise?"

"No, but when have I ever been rational?" His humour was dry; it was the only time he been not entirely violent towards her. It was almost unnerving to see him like this; it was like he was drunk. She would hate to see him actually under the influence.

"I see your point Madara-Sama." She bowed her head, not letting him see her face and tied to knot in the string, threading the needle again.

Yuzuki placed the needle on his chest and opened her bedroom door, Katashi stood outside.

"Yuzuki-San." He acknowledged her.

"Can you send for some sake and ice, Katashi-San? It is the master's orders." Yuzuki answered and shut the door again, sitting down at her chair again.

It was slightly grotesque the way the needle pierced the flesh, she wasn't cut to be a doctor. All she could do was bandage up a wound and treat it using logic and a few tips she'd picked up from the past.

An awkward silence fell over the two, Madara's eyes remained shut and his face expressionless.

"Will you please turn over, Madara-Sama?" Yuzuki uttered.

Madara sighed internally and obeyed, the blood had sunk through the sheets and wasn't particularly pleasant to the touch, especially on the face… But he had heard that blood did wonders for the skin. His humour was getting worse and worse.

"Hurry up, woman."

"Of course, Madara-Sama," Yuzuki replied automatically.

Briskly she sewed the last wound, looking away as much as she could, she had seen her fair share of blood recently. Her mind wondered back to the pool of blood and gore floating in it. It hadn't been poetic; it had been a suicidal journey. What kind of a Kage would send his shinobi out like that?

"Are you able to sit up now, master?" She asked.

Madara gripped the bed frame and heaved him self up, giving time for Yuzuki to appreciate his insane ab muscles and carefully toned skin. There weren't many scars, one below the collarbone that was a light dashing and a heavier one from his armpit to the naval. Other than that, there were just a few smatterings.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

It was the woman from earlier, a tray in her hands with traditional sake cup, two of them and two bottles of sake. It didn't take sharp hearing to hear the quaking of the tray in her arms.

"Thank you, set it down." Yuzuki nodded at the empty chair where Izuna had sat and picked the dry clean bandages.

"Is there anything else I may do?" The maid said in a rushed voice.

"Please turn over those bandages?" Yuzuki gestured at the ones drying.

"Send for council member Akihiro." Growled Madara.

"While you're at it, some new sheets?" Yuzuki asked.

"And hurry up." Snapped Madara.

The maid stared… Exactly what connection did this maid and Madara have to finish off each other's sentences like that?

"A-at once…" The maid tripped slightly on her skirt on the way out, fumbled on closing the door and bumped into Katashi as she left.

Madara cocked an amused eyebrow and Yuzuki stifled a smile.

"Useless girl." Madara said shaking his head.

"I thought she was sweet." Yuzuki covered her mouth when she realised she had spoken out of turn.

"You on the other hand will be like her if you don't hurry up with these bandages." He growled.

Yuzuki nodded. "My apologises, it won't happen again.

"Yes it will." Madara argued.

"Then I apologise for future reference." She replied, she held up the bandages. "Will you please raise your arms, master?"

Madara rested his arms on the bed frame behind him; Yuzuki lifted his long silky hair out the way and began to wrap the strips of cotton around his chest.

The door flew open, "oka-Chan!" The miniature Madara yelled, the elder of the two scowled.

"Get out." Snapped the master. Ren ignored his father and wrapped his arms around Yuzuki, burying his face in her bosom much to Madara's fury. "NOW!"

"No way." Ren rebelled.

Yuzuki hesitantly returned a brisk hug. "Ren-Kun, it would probably be best to obey your father." She tactfully said.

Ren sighed and let go. "Fine…" He replied sulkily.

"I don't like to repeat myself, brat." Madara sneered.

"I refuse to go." Ren answered, nose in the air. Madara darted forward and grabbed his son by the hair, in one swift movement, he turned Ren and yanked the hair down so that he lost his balance and cascaded to the floor.

Yuzuki knelt down and gently helped Ren to his feet. "Please stay still Madara-Sama. You'll open your wounds."

"Speaking of which," Ren slowly grinned… "I hear you got pawned by a couple of low rank shinobi." He smirked.

"Don't tease him, Ren-Kun." Yuzuki defended her master.

"I don't need a _woman's _assistance, I can defend myself." Madara snapped.

"Or do you?" Laughed Ren.

"They were high rank shinobi from the hidden wolf, a village that specializes in assassinations and I dealt with them, their remains are outside the gate." Madara said.

"How many?" Ren replied, trying to find a flaw.

"Over twenty-seven." Madara drawled.

"Bare handed?"

"A shinobi's greatest weapon is his jutsu." Madara quoted.

"…" Ren opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but couldn't think of any.

Yuzuki sighed and finished bandaging Madara's chest. She poured Madara a cup of sake and handed it to him, he ignored her.

"Feed me." He commanded.

"You sick bastard!" Yelled Ren.

"Of course, Madara-Sama." Yuzuki held the cup to his lips and tipped it back. Ren grew red with rage.

"Enough!" He shouted and snatched the cup, throwing the pottery against the wall where it smashed. Yuzuki winced; she knew she would have to clean that up later.

At that moment the door opened to admit a man, he wore a traditional kimono for a man of high rank. It was a deep purple with green trimming and no particular pattern. His hair was long and wavy around his cheekbones. He, Yuzuki presumed was councillor member Akihiro.

His eyes glazed over the room, taking in the smashed cup, Ren's red face, Madara's amused smirk and Yuzuki's calm demeanour.

"Did I interrupt something?" He said with an expression of amusement.

"Nothing that can't be continued later." Madara replied smoothly. "Ren-Kun, leave. Yuzuki, pour me another or do I have to ask twice?"

Yuzuki stood and passed him a cup of the clear liquid, the maid from earlier passed her several clean sheets.

The two gentlemen fell into conversation whilst Madara dressed. He looked magnificent in grey, his limbs were muscular and could be seen and the black trousers complemented his hair and eyes.

Madara had to admit, if anything, she had taste in clothes. He drained the bottles one after another and swayed slightly.

"… I think it best you stay here." Akihiro said stiffly.

"I'M NOT DRUNK… Hic." Madara complained.

"But it is clear that you are indeed under the influence. You, maid." Akihiro addressed Yuzuki. "Take Madara to his chambers and look after him."

"I DON'T NEED LOOKING AFTER!" Bellowed Madara.

"So I see…" Akihiro sighed.

Yuzuki quickly put Madara's arm around her, but promptly found her was heavy… He fell over to the side with Yuzuki on top of him. At which point Ren opened the door to find Yuzuki lying on top of Madara and Madara flat out unconscious. Akihiro burst into laughter as Ren's eyebrow twitched.

"Well help them, boy." He chuckled.

In a flurry Ren pushed Madara's hand off Yuzuki's breast, muttering 'pervert' and words like 'deviant' and 'vile'. He pulled her to her feet and kicked Madara's hand off her ankle.

Together the two dragged Madara to his feet, one of his arms over each of their shoulders. Akihiro opened the door for them; Katashi didn't even raise a questioning eyebrow as they dragged the unconscious to his room.

The maids had removed the rug and bathtub, the walls had been scrubbed, and everything was exactly the same as when he had first entered the room except the absence of the rug.

They set him down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Yuzuki-Chan, was it?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, Akihiro-Sama." Yuzuki curtseyed.

"Stay with Madara-Sama and look after him until he gives you orders otherwise." He commanded.

"As you wish, Akihiro-Sama."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madara couldn't exactly remember where he had heard that noise before. Wood against wood, not heavy or loud just a clicking or tapping… He squinted an eye open. The lamp was dim and the curtains were closed, still it was bright and his head was pounding.

Yuzuki sat in a chair to his side, knitting. She looked up, accidentally meeting his eyes and looked away.

"Good evening, master."

"Evening?" Madara croaked.

"It is seven of the hour." Yuzuki informed him.

"Ugh." Madara fell back into bed, his brain was pounding against his scull, it was not the worst hangover he'd ever had, but it was pretty bad.

Yuzuki silently passed him a glass of water, Madara ignored her and she put it to his lips. "Please drink, Madara-Sama. You will feel better." She assured him.

"I am a war lord, a feared man, Yuzuki-Chan, listen. The only reason I fell unconscious was because I didn't sleep at all last night and I lost blood."

"I understand, it is perfectly reasonable…" Yuzuki answered.

"What?" He growled at her tone.

"The sake was drugged." She said stiffly. "I spent the afternoon vomiting the mixture up. It wasn't deadly though, it was designed to knock you unconscious. It appears it did its job. Thankfully Akihiro-Sama was there, he sent for Reikan-San and he healed us."

"… Hidden Wolf."

"Most likely." Yuzuki sighed.

Madara looked at the water and passed it to Yuzuki. "Test it."

Yuzuki accepted the glass and took a sip. "Just water, master." Madara drained the glass.

"Another." He mumbled and sat up, his head spinning slightly.

"As you wish." Yuzuki replied and poured him another glass from the pottery jug.

"… What is on my schedule?" Ha said and stood, swaying slightly.

"Izuna-Sama had it cleared." Yuzuki murmured.

"Leave me."

Finally… Yuzuki scrambled to her feet and was out of the room in the blink of an eye, she closed the door behind her and strode away. Happily flicking a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A high-pitched shriek pierced the air from the room next door and the door slamming, followed by the sound of repetitive and fast footsteps. Yuzuki looked up from the scroll and set down her chopsticks. She opened her chamber door and stuck her head out just in time to see the swish of a maid's skirt go around the corner.

"Madara-Sama again." She half asked Katashi. He nodded stiffly, hiding a smile that Yuzuki didn't see.

She softly knocked on the door. "Madara-Sama?"

The door was flung open to admit Madara, hair messy and wild, eyes glaring and clothes in disarray. "Yuzuki-Chan," he grabbed her by the hand and pulled inside the room, locking the door behind her.

"Is there something I can do, Madara-Sama?" She asked.

"Massage me." Madara said in a flat voice, Yuzuki stood there expressionless. "I have cramps." He added and everything became clear. Now Yuzuki understood why the maid had run.

"O-of course… Where?"

"Limbs, chest, back and shoulders." Madara listed.

"I see, please lay down on the bed then." Yuzuki knew she was going to regret this. He smirked triumphantly and sat down on the bed and gave her a questioning look.

"Please lay on your front."

Yuzuki wished she could bite back her words as she straddled him, laying her hands on his back muscles. He wasn't lying; they were knotted and tense. She pressed her thumbs deep in and rotated, moving and never lstopping the pressure. Yuzuki carefully needed with her fingertips and then her whole hands.

She worked her way down to the small of his back and rhythmically pounded her way up and down, concentrating on each not individually. Yuzuki switched position and took him by the shoulders. He let her pull him back, arching his back, Madara looked up into her eyes, Yuzuki quickly looked away.

"You aren't half bad at this…" He said and moaned appreciatively.

"Thank you, Madara-Sama." She adverted her eyes again and set him down.

Yuzuki switched positions again and placed her hands on his calves, strongly moving the muscle in patterns that changed now and again. She worked her way up the leg and did the same to the other.

"Please turn over."

Madara obeyed, looking her straight in the eyes and this time she couldn't look away. They were like black holes sucking her in, daring her to defy gravity, but in reality she swayed slightly caught off balance. He chuckled.

"I don't bite… Well not like this, more like me straddling you, with our clothes off and your hands above your head." He laughed.

The almost fell off its hinges with the bang it made. "Like that but more my penis in your vagina and a little more noise." He continued much to Yuzuki embarrassment.

"Madara-Kun." Her voice wasn't as smooth as an Uchiha's; it wasn't even husky, more like a slurred drawl.

"Midori-Chan." Madara acknowledged and put a hand either side of side of Yuzuki's waist to make sure she stayed straddling him. It just made it worse that he was laying on his back and she on his bulge.

"I see you're in the middle of something." She said with pursed lips.

"Yes, now would you go? As you see, we're busy." Madara replied.

"Are you-"

"Yes, she is massaging me." Madara smirked. "Were you expecting me to say something else? Because the would be preposterous, completely irresponsible, I mean… What kind of a couple would cheat on each other?"

"What are you suggesting?" Midori straightened her shoulders.

"Councillor member Yuushen and you have been fucking each other behind my back." He said flatly. "Did you think you could fool an elite shinobi?"

"And what do you intend to do about it? Your entire clan fights with our weapons. Divorce me and you say goodbye to your petty blades." Midori laughed.

Madara glared and lifted Yuzuki off him… Finally… Then before Midori knew it, the door shut. She looked behind her nervously and looked at Yuzuki for help who picked up a scroll and pretended to read.

Midori was flung against the wall and almost cracked her scull.

The scream was nothing like the maid's, higher, shriller, more panicked and in pain. The blood trickled down her forehead.

"Do you think that your _petty_ coven could stand against even a few of my soldiers?" He picked up a kunai and held it to her throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"I can be your whore, I swear I won't… Not with anyone else." Midori whimpered.

"The fact you can't even admit your adultery is an excuse to kill you, as for my whore? I have others begging me for that and never cheat again? At least let your last words be of honesty."

Madara stabbed the kunai through her throat and pinned her to the wall, through her artery, killing her instantly. He stepped aside as the blood spray like a fountain on the floor.

He sighed. "It appears the only time I'll ever bathe around here is in a bloodbath."

"I'll prepare a bath right away," Yuzuki said softly.

"Later, continue where you left off." Madara sat down on the bed.

Yuzuki made no move. "Madara-Sama. You just killed your wife, shouldn't you be dealing with her now?"

"I already dealt with her and you have no right to speak." Madara snapped.

"P-permission to leave?" Yuzuki just couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Denied, who else it going to clean up that mess?" Madara jerked his head toward Midori's corpse.

"The maids." Yuzuki quickly said.

"And you are a maid, my personal maid who cleans up my messes and _that_ is a mess."

"That was your wife." Yuzuki choked back tears.

"And what do you care?" Madara answered harshly.

"She had a life."

"A pitiful one." Madara growled.

"But one nonetheless." Yuzuki replied.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Madara snarled.

"For you to treat your ex-wife's remains with respect! She deserves that much." Yuzuki looked like she was about to slap him.

"And what do you know of that whore?" Madara calmed himself.

"That she had courage, at least for a while." Yuzuki answered defiantly.

"Courage? She was_ begging_ for her life."

"Anybody would have begged." Yuzuki said.

"Not a shinobi."

"She wasn't a kunoichi." Yuzuki replied.

"No, she wasn't, she was a filthy whore and she shall be treated as such in the afterlife." Madara snatched up a kunai and threw it at Midori's lifeless body; Yuzuki put a hand over her mouth in horror as it hit the corpse square between the eyes.

Yuzuki stood abruptly. "Where do you think you're going?" Madara growled.

"Nowhere," She gritted her teeth and opened the door.

"Katashi-San, Okami-San. I need a body bag, soap and several rags, please inform the maids that they are needed here as well."

Katashi hid his surprise. "I will see what I can do."

"I am not your servant, woman." Okami snapped.

"Okami-San!" Madara growled.

"At once sire." Okami bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Is there anything else?" Katashi asked.

"No. Thank you, Katashi-San." Yuzuki forced a smile.

"Well cleaning up after the dead isn't exactly your area of expertise." Katashi smiled lightly.

"But watching her pain is so much more entertaining." Madara drawled.

Yuzuki bit back a snide comment. "Glad I can be of amusement."

"Well I'm not glad." Said a young voice, Katashi and Yuzuki turned to see Ren with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Ren-Kun-"

"Don't start, oka-Chan. You can lie all you want, but you can't hide that you don't want to be in my father's presence let alone under his command." His snapped.

"It isn't my place to say." Yuzuki replied and averted her gaze to the ground.

"Ren-Kun, leave." Madara demanded.

"No."

"Now." He growled.

"No." Ren said again.

Madara stood and crossed the room, he pinched Ren ear and threw him down the stairs.

"Ren-Kun!" Yuzuki screamed and hurried towards the stairs, only to be stopped by her master's hand. She looked pleadingly at Katashi who disappeared and reappeared next to the limp Ren.

"Please let go of me, Madara-Sama." Yuzuki gritted her teeth and said.

"You have a mess to clean." He snarled.

"I… Of course, please let go of me." Yuzuki almost stuttered.

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I have a mess to clean." Yuzuki quoted. Her master let go of her and in that split second, slapped her across the cheek and sent her colliding into the door. It was over before she knew it, just leaving her in a heap on the floor and a stinging cheek.

"Show respect, woman. I am Warlord Madara Uchiha, I lead an entire clan of shinobi, could easily demolish all the other clans and-"

"Anii-Sama." Izuna drawled.

"Yes?" Madara snapped.

"That isn't entirely true." Izuna said. "I hear there are a few hidden Wolf shinobi that haven't been sent anywhere near us, but equal your power. True protégés." Yuuta grasped Yuzuki elbow and pulled her out of earshot of her Uchiha masters. Over his shoulder he carried an empty body bag.

The breathless and panting maids rushed into the room, one turned green at the sight of Midori's corpse, the two others looked horrified, hands over their faces and as white as a sheet. They looked at Yuzuki for instructions; she merely looked at Yuuta who was busy placing the remains into the bag. The bloody kunai had been dropped to the floor, the maids slowly backed away from it.

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker you can go." Yuzuki said and rolled up her sleeves. With a handkerchief she picked up the kunai and set it on the bedside table where Madara could deal with it, he couldn't seriously expect her to clean the blade did he? She got sick at the thought; that would be exactly what he'd do.

The blood hadn't even gotten cold yet but there was plenty of it. Several of the rags were used up at the first attempt. Outside they heard the voices dying down and no matter what Yuzuki did, she couldn't hear Ren and simply vented her anger into ringing the blood out of the rag and bowl of soapy water. Yuuta left and when the door shut with the family snap, it was Madara at the door.

He ignored the woman on their hands and knees and picked up the blood-coated kunai. "Yuzuki-Chan, come here." She stopped herself from whipping her bloody hands on her skirt and stood in front of her master.

"You are my maid, you will be carrying out far worse scenes than this," he gestured to the floor. "I recommend you get used to blood."

"I am already well acquainted with blood, master." Yuzuki bowed.

"Then you will have no problem with this," Madara ran a finger across the blade lightly enough to just clean the blade with his finger and not puncture his skin. With his other hand he pulled her closer and pulled back her hair off her face. With the blood, he drew swirls starting from her eye to her breast, on her other cheek he drew the Uchiha Clan symbol and markings off it over any part of her skin showing. His finger touching the little cleavage she had, to the top of her forehead. Yuzuki couldn't help but shudder; it was the blood of his former wife's that he killed in cold blood.

"It looks good on you," Madara commented.

"T-thank you." She stuttered, his hand itching to wipe it off and take a long bath to get rid of the stench. He smirked as if he were reading her mind.

"You may remove it when I tell you to." He leaned back on the bed, stretching. "You never finished that massage." His eyes narrowed, "I expect you to finish it soon."

"Of course…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What is distracting you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Ren-kun." She uttered.

"He will be tended to by Reikan-San." Madara drawled, for once Yuzuki felt relief at his words. "And you will stay here until I give you permission to leave."

"Your word is my command." Yuzuki replied and bowed her head, mostly to stop looking at him. She noticed that the maids had finished and were standing waiting by the door, waiting to leave at her signal. As much as she didn't want to be a lone with Madara, she had to let them go. They scrambled out the door and clattered down the stairs, Yuuta was dealing with Midori's remains and Katashi was with Ren. She was all alone…

There was a knock on the door, "enter," growled Madara.

In came a maid with a tedious tray in her trembling hands, Yuzuki could imagine the rumours going around, Madara Uchiha was in their midst and just killed his wife. From the look on the maid's face, she had heard it all. She placed the tray down on the bedside table and scurried out only after tripping up on her skirt in a flurry. Yuzuki turned her gaze to the tray of food and drink, one it was a large platter of a bean salad, pita bread with an olive oil dip, sweet humus, rolled ham stuffed with more olives, chopped carrots and celery, dips and more countless things she couldn't name.

Yuzuki was still alone.

Madara lean over and placed the tray on his crossed knees, he bit into a humus coated carrot and looked up as Yuzuki said. "Permission to leave?"

"Stay." He said between mouthfuls of lettuce. She sat down on a spare chair and folded her arms, waiting as patiently as she could. "Don't be so stiff." He said and finished off the lettuce, starting on the ham and olives. Yuzuki tried unclenching her fists and unfolded her arms, taking a deep breath and letting it go. "That's better." He smirked. "We have something in common."

"Forgive me, but we are nothing alike." Yuzuki murmured and Madara let out a roar of laughter.

"We are both single." Chuckled Madara.

"I doubt for long, Madara-Sama," Yuzuki replied.

"Relationships drag me down, I don't intend to make a commitment such as marriage for a long time and even then… She'd have to be one hell of a woman."

"To keep up with you, of course she'd be. I look forward to who you'll pick, master." Yuzuki answered.

"She'd have to have status, loyalty, looks, the ability to defend herself and plenty of spunk." Madara listed.

"Why are you telling me this, Madara-Sama?" Yuzuki asked.

"You're easy to talk to." He replied stiffly.

"Thank you."

"And you are there at my disposal, the more you know about me, the better you may serve me. Remember, I do nothing without it being for my own benefit in someway or another." Madara drawled.

"Your logic is impeccable." Yuzuki complimented.

"Hn." Madara hummed and set the tray on the table and stared intensely at Yuzuki.

"Is there something else I can do for you, Madara-Sama?" She asked.

Madara lay down on his back. "Finish that massage."

"Of course," Yuzuki hesitated before straddling him and placed her hands on his muscled chest.

"Go on, that was an order." Madara smirked.

Yuzuki rolled his shirt up as far as it would go, near the collarbone and worked her way through the deep sides of the muscles, she felt the knots loosen and disappear at her touch. He closed his eyes and stretched under her.

"Mmm…" He moaned in appreciation. Yuzuki continued needing, rhythmic one moment, pounding the next; it was a game, a guessing game for Madara.

He cracked an eyelid open when she stopped. "What is it?" He uttered.

"I am finished," Yuzuki said and was about to get off when Madara placed both hands on her waist to keep her there.

"You aren't going anywhere," he growled.

"Master-"

"No." He snarled and flipped her, her breathing quickened rapidly and looked into his eyes with trembling irises.

"Please let me go." Yuzuki said reproachfully.

"Ren-Kun has you, why can't I?" He snapped.

"He is my 'son', not my master." Yuzuki uttered.

"Then as your master, I command you." Madara said triumphantly.

"Is that it? Don't you want to play your games and when I lose, you take me?" Yuzuki asked, desperate to get out the situation.

"And what game would you like to play?" Madara raised an amused eyebrow.

"I'll let you know when I think of one, Madara-Sama," Yuzuki replied.

"Fine, I do enjoy the satisfaction of winning… You're still staying here." He snuggled into her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hot breath raising the hackles on her back. His arms snaked around her against his body and pinned her there.

"May I insult you a moment?" Yuzuki asked.

"I'll make you regret it later…" Madara said in a muffled voice.

"It'll be worth it." Yuzuki answered.

"Go on…" He resigned, curious.

"You are actually reasonable one moment, a cold blood murderer and a horny bastard the next! Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something? You are selfish, egotistic, sadistic and evil, I could go on but I think my moment is over."

"No, I'm curious, you obviously have more to say, go ahead and spit it out. Tell me what you think of me." He nuzzled closer and wrapped a leg around her possessively.

"It not just you, it's your entire emotionless clan! You think you can have whatever you want and do whatever you want, but Izuna-Sama said it himself. There are others out there as powerful as you, so don't be so arrogant as to act otherwise!" She took a breath.

"Are you done yet?" He drawled.

"Yes, Madara-Sama." Yuzuki sighed.

"Just remember that no matter what you think of me, you are forced to serve me and councillor members occasionally, your opinion does matter within any walls that I'm in." He smirked.

"I understand, thank you. I needed to rant a bit." Yuzuki said through her teeth. She got no answer… "Madara-Sama?" She asked curiously, surprised she hadn't got a sarcastic reply.

She heard ever breathing; he was sleep with his arms locked around her. Yuzuki gently tried to peel his fingers off her but to no avail. She sighed, resigned to stay the night and closed her eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Notes: Well I have to admit, Madara got pretty wild in this chapter as Yuzuki clearly pointed out. Reviews are much appreciated and they usually end up making my day… Seriously… I edited this myself so sorry for grammar mistakes and the English spelling, if you aren't happy with it and are willing to edit it for me; then please do PM me. **

**-Firefly **


End file.
